Never-Ending
by IDreamofAvalon
Summary: Their bond was unbreakable, through both time and space, but it wasn't impervious. Jack thought she was dead, and so he didn't realize; he didn't know that the one person who could bring them back together and complete their bond was the very one he continued to push away. Can they find their way back to each other and find joy in a life never-ending? Jack/Ianto/OFC Threesome
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Torchwood, I just attempt to bring Ianto back even if it's only in my imagination!

AN - This is an AU story that begins just after the Doctor Who episode "The Last of the Time Lords," and after the Torchwood episode "To The Last Man." It does not include the Titanic crashing into the TARDIS. I love reading your reviews, so please tell me what you think!

_Text indicates the TARDIS' telepathic communication._

**Prologue**

**Aboard the TARDIS on route to the Medusa Cascade**

The Doctor wandered around the control room of the TARDIS lost in thought. He was alone for this first time since he lost Rose, leaving him an inordinate amount of time to reflect over the last few years. Rose, Jack, Martha . . . he had failed each of them.

Martha, her life and the that of her family had been forever changed by the "year that never was." He couldn't blame her for staying, they all needed time to heal from their experiences. He felt slightly embarrassed by Martha's declaration. He honestly had no idea that she felt that way about him. How could he, when every thought of the kind was focused on the one he lost, his Rose.

Oh, he was happy for her. She was alive, living in an alternate dimension with her mother, Mickey and other Pete. It was far better than what had almost happened that day at Canary Wharf. He had come so close to losing her to the void. He had to keep telling his hearts that their separation was for the best, she was alive and that's all that matters.

If only the Master had not been driven mad by the vortex. Together they could have brought Rose back, they could have been together. He shook his head. It was no use dwelling on those things that were time-locked, not even he could change them.

And Jack. If he were honest, it was his dealings with Jack which most consumed him with shame. When he first left him on Gamestation 5 he did so on pure instinct, not to mention the fact that he was dying at the time. He simply ran from the abomination of a fixed point in time and space.

His words to Jack haunted him, "you're just wrong." He couldn't get the look of hurt on Jack's face out of his head. And then that horrible year, he had maintained a stoic façade because he thought that it was for the best, that the Master would only be spurred on by any reaction from him. But as he watched Jack tortured and killed day after day, seeing the hope fade from his eyes with every death, he wondered if maybe he should have done something, anything to help his friend.

Though things had ended as well as they could, those onboard the Valiant would carry the scars with them the rest of their lives, and in Jack's case, forever. If there was anything good to come of that horrid experience, it seemed to help Jack to settle his heart. All Jack talked about after it was all over was getting back to his team, and to Ianto. He would have to stop in sometime to meet this Ianto, anyone that could capture the heart of the flirtatious former time agent was someone worth meeting. Maybe he could convince them to come travel with him for a while, maybe that would begin to help to make up for all that Jack had suffered since they began their travels together.

All of a sudden a loud beeping sounded from the TARDIS' console and she shifted violently, changing course mid-flight. Picking himself off the deck the Doctor stumbled to the controls to find out what had caused the TARDIS to react to the alert.

"Bedlam Outlands? NO! Absolutely not!" He yelled to the TARDIS. "What could ever induce you to go to the Bedlam Outlands? They are absolute cretins!"

The TARDIS hummed in return.

"What do you mean it's what I want? Are you sure you're alright, no burnt out wires?"

_No my Doctor. This is what you wanted though, a chance to make things up to Jack. What we will find here will be the greatest gift you could ever give him, his wife._

"Wife! Not his bondmate surely, she's been dead for years!"

_Not all things are as they appear, you of all people should know that Doctor. She has been held captive for almost fifty years in her timeline, by the same monsters that attacked Jack's home and abducted his brother. She has waited all this time-_

"His brother as well! Well! Why didn't you say so straight off?" The Doctor grinned and stroked the console. "Allons-y!"

**Bedlam Outlands, 5089**

Pain . . . always pain. Never-ending, ebbing and flowing.

The physical torture she could take, had been for well over fifty years. It became increasingly easy to retreat into her mind during their sadistic "play time" as they liked to call it.

No, it was the psychological torture that threatened her tenuous hold on sanity.

It was a miracle really that she hadn't completely gone round the twist yet. Over fifty years of continuous torture and they hadn't managed to break her yet. Oh they had come close, very close over the years. The worst had been when she was forced to watch her mate, the one she had pledged her eternity to, with her own brother. Now that just about finished her.

She didn't know how they had managed it, but somehow her Marwolaethian captors had discovered how to manipulate the psychic bondmate link. Under normal circumstances bondmates shared a connection that would allow for the sharing of thoughts, feelings and even actions, nothing could separate them. No link could ever be severed, except through death, and even then it was only temporarily suspended until the mates reunited on the same plane. At least that's how it used to be. They had managed to make their link one-sided. She could see, feel and hear him; and yet he thought she was dead, thought that he was condemned to spend his endless life separated from her.

During those increasingly rare moments of rational thought she couldn't blame him for seeking out comfort and distractions; he was hurting, living his own personal hell. Whatever happened to him that made him unable to die, had also happened to her. Oh the joys of the bond! Most mates died shortly after the departure of their mate, unable to endure the separation. Not him though, not Jack. Jack . . . that's the name he was using now, Captain Jack Harkness. Somewhat pretentious in her opinion, so it fit.

_I'll have to think of a new name again. I'll need it once I get out of here. I have to find him, to end his suffering. I love him too much to allow him to continue to endure this . . . even though he seems to have tried to replace me . . ._

Some days she hated him. Hated him for not finding her, for not realizing that she was still alive, hated him for all the times she had to watch as he unknowingly betrayed her time and again with someone new. Recently though, she hated him for the way he was treating _him_. How could he not see, not know who _he_ is . . . the one they had waited for for so long.

_He_ was the reason, the one thing that kept her going. Not Jack, he was a jumble of pain and longing in her mind. No, it was _him_; her beautiful second mate, who loves so completely, with such devotion. He gave her hope. She could feel him, and she thought at times that he might be able to feel her just a little. They weren't bonded yet so the link was just developing, but it was enough to see the beauty of the soul made for them. Oh how she longed for him, to hold him and help him chase away the nightmares.

She had felt him for a few years now. Felt his devotion to Lisa, his heartbreak and guilt at her demise, his hatred toward Jack, and recently his growing affection for her immortal mate. She rejoiced to see the love and tenderness he gave to Jack, he truly has the purest of hearts. But Jack, oh how that man angered her. He refused to see it, to accept what he knew to be true. Ianto was theirs. He was the one they had waited for since discovering at their bonding that they were incomplete, there was a third.

_Ian-to, such a glorious name. Gift of God indeed. I can't wait to meet him, to see the look on his face when he realizes! Hah, that should be epic! Oh and then there is that coffee that Jack is absolutely fixated on, I have to try some!_

Even now, chained in the bowels of a Marwolaethian ship, she was determined to reach them. She wasn't exactly sure how she would do it, maybe try to take out the guards again during her weekly hose-down that was meant to substitute for a shower. She would succeed though, and then she and her vortex manipulator would be on their way to Earth in the 21st century. First she was going to deck that husband of hers, and then she was going to give her Ianto the snogging of his life. He thought Jack Harkness was good, hah . . . he had to learn it somewhere!

_Just hold on love, I'm coming-_

Suddenly the air around her started to whip and whirl and the strangest sound seemed to come from the midst of the whirlwind. And then as suddenly as it started, the winds stopped and a blue box appeared before her.

"_Police Box," what the hell? Didn't think the Judoon traveled like this. Although I have been out of commission for a while, maybe things have changed._

The door, or what she assumed was the door, of the box opened and out stepped a wirery man in a brown pin-striped suit and great hair, really great hair.

_Okay, not Judoon. Not quite human either though, if my senses are correct. Hmm, odd fashion sense._

"Hello Mrs. Harkness, can I call you Mrs. Harkness, that is who you are after all?"

"Who-" she rasped. She wasn't used to using her voice, except to scream. "Who are you?"

"Well then, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to rescue you." He grinned maniacally while bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Always wanted to say that . . . very dashing don't you think?"

AN 2 - Marwolaethian is a term I made up for the captors in this story using the Welsh word for death, Marwolaeth.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rescue and a Name

Disclaimer - I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, and sadly not even Ianto. *Sigh*

AN - Hello all! Thanks in advance for reading. Please read and review, I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism! I'm attempting to write at least one chapter in advance before posting. Hopefully that will amount to about one chapter a week. If I'm really inspired (*ahem*reviews*ahem*) I'll try for more.  
Remember, _Text indicates the TARDIS' telepathic communication._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Hello Mrs. Harkness, can I call you Mrs. Harkness, that is who you are after all?"_

_"Who-" she rasped. She wasn't used to using her voice, except to scream. "Who are you?"_

_"Well then, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to rescue you." He grinned maniacally while bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Always wanted to say that . . . very dashing don't you think?"_

**Chapter 1 - Rescue and a Name**

"Um, sure . . . how do you know who I am? How did you know where to find me?"

"Weeeell, let's just say that we have a mutual friend, a few in fact. But there are two in particular that are in need of your presence. Now - shall we?"

"Now that you've told me almost nothing . . . sure why not? What do I have to lose? Mind helping me with this little manacle situation?"

"Of course. How silly of me! Can't have you hanging about like that can we?"

"It does get a little old after a few decades." She retorted dryly.

The odd man leaned down and pulled out a strange looking cylinder and pointed it toward the cuffs. They easily fell from her wrists and clattered to the ground of her concrete cell. Before he could react she mustered her strength and knocked the weapon from his grasp, slamming him to the ground.  
All things considered he should have expected this reaction. The TARDIS had filled him in on the details of the relationship between Jack and his wife that she had gleaned from his mind during his time aboard the TARDIS.

"Now I don't know who you really are and what your game is, but you had better tell me straight before I crush your windpipe!" She hissed from her perch on top of him.

"Gah-" The Doctor gasped trying to speak. "Need air-!"

She barely eased the pressure on his throat, allowing him to talk.

"I told you the truth, I swear. I am called the Doctor, and I did come to rescue you."

"Why though? What's in it for you?" She struggled to keep her voice down so as not to alert the guards.

"Mutual friend."

"No, not good enough! Mutual friend my arse! Who sent you here and for what purpose?" She pressed down again, quickly losing patience.

_I should just kill him and take his ship. It has to be some kind of ship, a powerful one at that, to get in here. 10 seconds, that's it, give him 10 seconds._

"Alright," the Doctor gasped. "It's Jack! He doesn't know I'm here, he still thinks you're dead. The TARDIS only discovered your whereabouts by accident, and I owe him, I owe him big. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll never let me live it down. Once she figured out you were alive and that you were being held here, well, we decided to come and rescue you for Jack!"

She looked closer at his face, slowly releasing him. "Wait a minute . . . it's you! Jack's Doctor! You're the one that abandoned him on the gamestation, you called him 'wrong', you just sat there while that maniac tortured and killed him over and over! I should kill you for what you've done to my mate!" Despite her angry words she released the Doctor and slipped from on top of him.

"Yes," the Doctor replied as he slowly sat up, breathing heavily and grasping his throat. He wondered how she knew those things. "Yes you're right, I did do those things. Not particularly proud of them mind you, but it's done and now I'm here to take you home to him if you're willing."

The Doctor looked at her with ancient eyes, each of them staring at the other, gauging the situation. He recalled what the TARDIS had told him about this woman and Jack. They met through the Time Agency after Jack had joined to search for his brother. She had joined up to see the universe, a youthful impulse brought on by the total lack of prospects on her native colony planet, Eternity, and a desire to experience life away from a younger brother that she was constantly bailing out of trouble. Ironically that same brother followed after her, joining the Time Agency about a year after. By that time she had completed her training and was assigned her first partner, Jack. That wasn't his name then, they all went by different names to protect each other and their families back home.

There were sparks from the moment they met, and not always the fun kind. Both were desperate to prove themselves capable agents, and were consequently stubbornly independent. Over time she proved herself to be just a lethal as Jack, even more so in hand-to-hand combat, and so they quickly made a name for themselves within the Agency garnering increasingly difficult assignments. It was obvious to everyone around them that the tension between the two was not as antagonistic as they liked to portray. Strangely enough, they were partners almost nine months before they touched for the first time during a mission to break up a smuggling ring on Klom. As cliché as it sounds, they realized in that moment what they had been ignoring the previous nine months, destiny.

The development of the human race over the centuries and across space had awoken in them strong psychic abilities. Among the most startling abilities to manifest was the ability to recognize and bond with one's perfect mate. They wasted little time after making it off of Klom. They were married and bonded three months later, much to her younger brother's consternation. He wanted Jack; but despite his roguish demeanor, he did love his sister; and so he decided to ignore his desire for his new brother-in-law for her sake.

They were married just over five years when it happened. The couple, along with her brother John and his partner, deployed to the planet Karn to eliminate a heavily armed contingent of traders. These traders not only specialized in the proliferation of technology, but also in trafficking other beings. John's partner was killed and they were pinned down, their escape route back to the ship almost completely blocked except for one small bottleneck section. It was suicide, but they had no choice. John provided cover fire for his sister and her husband as they made a run for the ship. Once they were clear of the bottleneck, they tried to cover John as he ducked and shuffled closer to them. He was feet away when the world seemed to explode around them, debris flew in all directions, blowing John off his feet and separating him from the other two. Jack was trapped under a steel girder and his wife tried to free him, but was impaired by her visibly dislocated shoulder. They all struggled to break free and make for the ship, but just as Jack was close to being able to slip from beneath the girder a creature he had seen many times in his nightmares grabbed his wife and knocked her unconscious. He and John both screamed after them impotently, by the time they freed themselves the creatures' ship had taken off to a place Jack had been searching for in one way or another since he was eleven years old.

Emerging from his reminiscence, the Doctor observed the woman before him. She wasn't what he was expecting, in all honestly he was counting on some kind of galactic Barbie; but then he should have known better than to expect anything. Anyone mated to Jack Harkness had to be a little unexpected. She was thin, too thin really, but that was to be expected after so many years in captivity. Despite her emaciated state, it was obvious that she possessed a rather curvaceous figure. Her hair was long and dark, reaching more than halfway down her back even though it was pulled up on the back of her head. She was relatively clean, the Marwolaethian, while complete sadists, were sticklers for cleanliness. The one positive of her captivity it would seem. Her skin was too pale but unblemished. Her face had high cheekbones and the most perfect mouth he had seen in all the galaxies. And her eyes, oh those eyes, as deep brown as his own, and filled with so much pain, too much pain for one so young. Overall she really was rather striking, even in her current state, but there was something off about her, something unsettling. Fifty years in this place, how had she survived? Wait a minute-she didn't look a day over 30!

As the Doctor observed her she did the same to him. She stared into those ancient eyes, so full of wonder and pain and heartache. What she said was true; she really didn't have much to lose. He couldn't kill her and she'd already endured years of torture so that would be nothing new. But maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe this was her chance, her chance to find Ianto and . . . and Jack. He could be her ticket out of this hell.

"Alright Doctor, I think it's time we left, the guards should be around shortly for their evening play time."

The Doctor flinched at her casual mention of torture. Just what had they done to her over all those years?

"Yes, good idea." He said, hopping up from the floor and reaching to help her to her feet. She leaned against him heavily, for the first time showing the weakness caused by so many years in chains.

"I would apologize for trying to kill you, but now that I know who you are I really don't feel the need. Do you Doctor?"

He laughed, "Well, no I suppose not. I can't say that it was unwarranted. Rather uncomfortable, but not unwarranted."

They made their way into the TARDIS and the Doctor helped her to the couch in the control room, looking at her expectantly.

"Well!" He said, once again resuming his bouncing.

"Well what?" She asked, he really was very peculiar.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of her! The TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?"

"This is a TARDIS. Stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension In Space.' Any initial reactions to share, decor, lighting, SIZE maybe?"

"Sounds a bit ostentatious, you really are friends with Jack aren't you?"

"Humph! I am nothing like Jack!" He flopped down in a chair at what she assumed was the control panel.

"Actually you are a bit, all that energy, a flare for the dramatic. Let's see . . ." She tried to remember the times she had seen what she now knew to be the inside of this ship through Jack's eyes.

_What was it everyone always said? Oh yes!_

"Right. It's bigger on the inside." She deadpanned.

"Exactly! Now, let me set the coordinates and then we can let the TARDIS take a look at you."

"What do you mean? I'm fine here."

"Oh nothing bad, no, not at all. The TARDIS here, she can scan you and even help along your healing a little while we're in transit. We'll take the long way, give you a chance to rest and recuperate before we arrive."

"Alright, can't refuse the chance at a little R & R, it's been ever so long since I had a vacation. How long will it take us to get there?"

"Oh a few days, not too long mind you. Should give us a chance to get to know each other a bit."

"Sorry Doc, married and all that. Wouldn't mind under other circumstances but you caught me several decades too late."

"Oh no, you're just like him!" The tragic look on his faced caused her to laugh, the sound strange to her ears. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed.

"Not quite Doc, I, unlike my husband apparently, am all talk. I made a vow, and I intend to honor it, even if I do it alone."

He looked at her sadly. "How do you know that? Was Jack like that before you were captured?"

"Before? No, no he never looked at anyone else. He was a flirt mind you, but it was all show, neither one of us ever took it seriously. No Doctor, if there was ever a faithful and devoted husband it was my Jack. Times seem to have changed though, many times over from what I've seen."

"Seen? What do you mean by that?" He asked as he took the seat next to her. She felt the ship lift-off.

"Shouldn't you be driving this thing?"

"Ach, auto-pilot! Well, really it's more just asking her to take us where we need to go. She seems to be in the mood to cooperate. She likes you I think, and she loves Jack, still feels a little guilty for trying to throw him off in the vortex I'd wager." The lights of the TARDIS dimmed momentarily.

"Alright. Before I tell you how I know about my husband's exploits I'd like to know more about you. You're a Time Lord correct?"

"Yes, I am. Last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey. Traveling around time and space, searching for adventure!" He grinned widely.

"Somehow I doubt that its adventure that always finds you!"

The Doctor laughed, "You would be correct. I have an unfortunate habit of landing in the middle of difficult situations. Makes vacationing a bit taxing to be honest."

"Alright Doctor. How much do you know about the link between bondmates in humanoids of the 51st century?"

"A bit." He replied, stroking his chin as he thought. "They only happen in a few, well true bindings that is, only occurring for about a quarter of the population. It's a kind of telepathy that reaches across time and space. Rather fascinating really. Although I'm still not sure what has happened to your link with Jack. I have always known bond-links to be unbreakable."

"They are. My link to Jack still exists, he just can't feel it."

"But how is that possible? Wait, you said he can't feel it. You can though?"

"Yes; and it's not just a telepathic link, it's also empathic physically and emotionally, and we are able to see through the other's eyes."

"So - all the years that he thought you were dead, all the things he's done to try to escape the pain, you saw those? You heard his thoughts? You felt his pains as he suffered and died time and again?"

"Yes to all of the above." She said with a sigh, leaning further into the welcome comfort of the couch.

"Damn. Pardon me, but, how have you endured? How did this even happen?"

"The Marwolaethians, after they attacked us all those years ago, brought me here. Initially I was left alone; I wasn't sure what they planned to do with me. But then they figured out some way to manipulate my link with Jack and have used it against me ever since. I don't know how they do it, but it's very effective believe me. As for how I've endured . . . well it hasn't been easy I can tell you that. There have been times when I did give up, but then I discovered that there was no relief to be found in death. Oh they enjoyed that! It's much more fun apparently when you can torture someone to death and they just keep coming back. But then you've seen that first hand haven't you Doctor?" She queried. He looked shocked.

_I shouldn't be enjoying this so much! I have been a little hard-up for amusement recently though. He is rather fun to wind up. It seems like he's not used to being in the dark about much of anything. Here we go . . . shock, denial, more shock, and 3-2-1 hello apoplexy!_

"You what?" He exploded.

"I-can't-die."

"But-but, how is that even possible?"

"You tell me Time Lord, oh mighty master of the vortex. All I know is that whatever happened to Jack also transferred to me via our link. At least I'm pretty sure that's how it happened."

"This is horrible! Now there are two of you, oh good goddess what next?"

"Well . . ." She said, deciding that she might as well explain about Ianto as well.

"No absolutely not, I won't allow it!"

"You don't have any say in the matter Doctor!" She said fiercely, turning on the couch to face him fully. "It will happen; it was foretold ages ago, long before even your time. He will be with us, and he will be like us through the eons of time. Didn't fully realize what all that meant initially, it makes much more sense now."

"How can this happen?" He moaned, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "This is wrong, so wrong. As if one of you isn't bad enough there are two. And now you tell me there will soon be another! Cripes, I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"You?" She yelled. "What about us? Do you think we wanted this? This never-ending life filled with so much suffering and death. Trust me Doctor, if we could die, we would do so gladly." She panted from the exertion.

He looked at her, shocked at her outburst. "Well, yes, yes of course. I apologize. It's just quite a lot to take in you see."

"Yeah, well try living it Doc and then get back to me on that."

"This is- well, I don't even know what this is. I-" He paused, lost in thought.

She waited for him to emerge from his woolgathering. "Well, never mind that now. Let's let the old girl take a look at you and see what we can do to get you fixed up before we take you to your family. Just lay back and relax, she'll take care of everything."

_Hello Mrs. Harkness. I'm pleased to finally meet you, I've heard about you in Jack's thoughts many times. Please allow me to help you, you have a long journey to full recovery ahead of you and I would like to make it a little shorter for you._

"Thank you. Forgive me if I'm not up for any more conversation, but you can call me Siani. Yes, that will be my new name, Siani."

_Rest then Siani, you are safe here. I will take you to Jack as soon as you are ready._

Siani fell into her first real, restful sleep in decades, lulled by the quiet song of the TARDIS. As she slept, she drifted to their place, the place she and Ianto shared hoping he would be there.

AN - Siani is pronounced SHAN-ee, with a short A. Ianto, Jack and Siani all mean the same thing, God is gracious!


	3. Chapter 2 - Not So Batty After All

A/N – Hello everyone! Sorry this is a short one. The semester has just started and it's crazy already! I would really like to hear from you all. What do you like about the story so far? What don't you like? So if you have a moment please drop me a line, it makes writing more fulfilling when I read your reactions. Thanks a million!

This shorty, but hopefully goody is dedicated to my very first reviewer, Chanel. Not much longer until the big reunion!

**Chapter 2 - Not So Batty After All**

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Ianto Jones' Flat**

Ianto dropped heavily onto his bed. It had been a long few days at Torchwood. He snorted, who was he kidding, they were always long days at Torchwood. He continued to lie there, thinking over the weeks since Jack's return. He was such a maelstrom of emotions. Ecstatic would come close to what he felt most of the time. Jack had returned, which in and of itself was fantastic, but add to that the bonus of no longer having to answer to Gwen made his return even sweeter. And Jack seemed at times to really want to spend time with him, not just a quick shag in between rift alerts. It caused him to hope, and therein lay the problem. He had hopes for them before Jack left, hopes that Jack dashed at every turn. He would be tender one moment and the next he would make Ianto feel like a rent-boy hired merely to temporarily slake his lust.

Things were a little better now, although Ianto could see that whatever had happened to Jack while he was away had taken a heavy toll on his immortal lover. Jack had always had an air of sadness underneath his gregarious exterior, as if he was in a constant state of mourning.

Sometimes he would watch Jack when he thought no one was looking and it convinced him that whatever caused this sadness was something that Jack would probably never share. Since he came back the pain showed more readily in his eyes. Well, he couldn't force Jack to open up to him, that would have the opposite effect, although Gwen still seemed to think that she could get Jack to share his most intimate thoughts with her, and her alone of course.

Ianto sighed, now if only he could convince himself that Jack really didn't want Gwen as he said. That was difficult, especially when he continued to allow her to get away with virtually anything, much more than any of the rest of them that's for sure.

_Well, _Ianto thought, _can't do anything about it now, no use wasting time thinking about Gwen bloody Cooper. I might as well enjoy this rare chance to have a quiet night while it lasts. I wonder if I'll dream of her again. _Ianto thought guiltily. _Its not as though I've done anything wrong, I can't control what I dream. I just wish I understood why I've dreamed of her for so many years and why she seems so real at times. _

Shaking his head to dispel the negative thoughts, Ianto settled deeper beneath his bedding and slowly drifted to sleep. All the while hoping that tomorrow might surprise him by bringing something good for a change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Ianto's Dream**

This time was different. He wasn't in a dark cold place like normal and that startled him. Since the first time she came to him in his dreams it was always the same, dark, cold and decidedly lonely. He looked around, not able to see many details just her sitting on a small leather couch waiting for him.

He could really see her for the first time, illuminated by the soft glow surrounding them. She was bloody gorgeous. He blushed at his thoughts.

"Hello Ianto. How was your day?"

He laughed softly. It was always the same with them. It was a spark of normality and domesticity in his abnormal life.

"It was alright I suppose, as days in Torchwood go anyway." He sighed as he sat down next to her on the sofa, gently taking her hand.

"What happened?"

Ianto paused for a moment. "He died again today. I know it's silly to get so upset over it, he comes back; but I can't help fearing that one day he won't wake up. And it angers me how the others just seem to take it in stride. 'Oh, Jack's dead again. Well, no worries. What's for dinner Ianto?' Even Gwen for all her mooning, treats his suffering like it's no concern. It just makes me so angry."

"Oh Yan. You have to stop doing this to yourself. I know it hurts to see Jack suffer, trust me I do understand. But you need to trust that it's going to be okay, he'll come back to you. Just be there for him. Knowing you will be there to hold him when he awakes is probably a great comfort to Jack. As for the cow, just ignore her. She's not worth it."

Ianto caressed her hand with both of his and grinned. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"It's a gift. I'm considering doing a daytime talk show. _Sage Advice for the Weird in Your Life_. What do you think?" Ianto laughed and drew his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Brilliant. Just what this world needs. 'Oi, I walked in on my girlfriend shagging a purple alien! Now she says she's up the duff. Do I stick around in case it's mine?'"

She giggled. "You see, it could work!" She snuggled closer to him enjoying the feel of his chest pressed against her side, even if it only was in their minds.

As they held each other she said, "I've missed you recently. You haven't been sleeping well. Is there anything else going on that you want to talk about?"

"Not really, it's just more of the same, nothing new. I've missed you as well. I must admit that I feel a little guilty for being so eager to fall asleep these days. I'm pretty sure Jack has noticed. He hasn't said anything of course, but I still feel like I'm cheating on him in some way." Ianto told her sadly.

She sat up and turned to face him. "Ianto, please hear me. You're not doing anything wrong. What we share is not a threat to your relationship with Jack, quite the contrary really." He frowned at this and she hurried to continue before he could question her. "I need to tell you something, and I need you to trust me. Can you do that Yan?"

He smiled at her, "I'm pretty sure I can manage. You are a creation of my own mind after all."

"Actually Yan, I'm not. I'm very much real, and I'll be able to prove it to you soon."

"What do you mean?" He asked warily.

She smiled at him softly, taking both of his hands in hers. "I am real Ianto. I haven't been free to come to you before now, but I'll see you very soon. I need you to know that I love you, and that everything that you will realize soon does not change that. I mean you no harm, you know that."

"How-" He stood and began to pace."You'll see me soon? You mean really see me?"

"Yes, I mean really see you, touch you, hold you. All of it."

"But - when, where? I mean - "

"Ianto," she stood reaching up and cupping his face with her hands. "We don't have much time left, it's almost time for you to wake. Just remember this: don't pull away from me or Jack. Our time has come Ianto, and what happens next is up to you."

"What is up to me?" He asked softly as he held her waist.

"Everything. Where we go from here, the rest of our lives, everything. I have to go now Yan."

"No, not yet! I need to know -"

"Yan please." She interrupted. "Remember I love you and remember my name."

"You've never told me. What is it?"

"Siani. It's Siani and I will see you very soon my love." She kissed him hard, holding him to her. "Goodbye for now."

"No!" Ianto yelled, reaching out to grab her as she disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto woke abruptly, sitting straight up in his bed as his alarm began to sound. He looked around. He was in his flat and he was alone.

He turned to sit on the side of the bed, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"What was that?" Realizing he was talking to himself, he walked to the bathroom to prepare for the day. His thoughts returned to his dream.

_It seemed so real. She seemed so real. Maybe I am finally going crazy. Shouldn't be surprising really. Could someone or something be influencing my thoughts again? Maybe I should talk to Jack about this after all._

He stepped back into his room after showering, glancing at the clock.

"Shit!" He was going to be late, he was never late!

He hurriedly dressed in his favorite pinstripe suit, claret shirt and black tie before running out the door.


	4. Chapter 3 - Paperwork and Pariahs

A/N - This is obviously an AU story. Just a warning, there will be Gwen bashing. I hadn't originally intended for it to be so pronounced, but that's the way the story seems to be developing. I think Eve Myles is great; I just don't like Gwen interfering between Jack and Ianto. So, the scene between Gwen and Jack after he returned from the Year That Never Was did not happen.

As always, I don't own Torchwood, sadly. If I did I would have taken much better care of Ianto than RTD! ;-)

Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 3 – Paperwork and Pariahs**

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood**

Ianto was late, and Ianto was never late. Jack checked the time again, fifteen minutes late, he was starting to worry.

_Maybe I should call, make sure everything is okay. It isn't like Ianto to be late, and he hasn't called. I wonder if he's sick, no he would have called. Unless he can't call. Something must have happened. Yep, definitely calling._

Just as he picked up the phone the alarm sounded on the cogwheel door and Ianto rushed through.

"So sorry I'm late, sir." Ianto gasped, clearly winded.

"Are you alright? What did you do, run from your flat?" Jack asked incredulously as he quickly walked over and placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ianto replied after taking a moment to catch his breath. "I knew with traffic it would take even longer if I tried to drive. Seemed logical at the time." He replied dryly.

Jack grinned. "Well Jones Ianto Jones, what am I going to do with you? Surely this calls for some kind of punishment." He winked at the younger man, pulling him into his arms.

Ianto looked at Jack very with a stoic expression. "Whatever you think is necessary sir. You are the boss after all."

"Hmm, I love it when you call me sir. Maybe I should-"

Jack's proposal was interrupted when the alarm sounded again, this time as Tosh came through the doorway.

"Morning!" She said, making her way to her desk.

"Morning Tosh." Said a blushing Ianto as he quickly moved from Jack's embrace. "I'll just get the coffee made." He hurried off to the kitchen, cursing his flushed cheeks.

Tosh smirked, knowing she had interrupted the two lovers.

"Good morning lovely Toshiko!" Jack replied as he grinned at Ianto's retreating form. He stared, with eyes glazed over for a few moments.

"Enjoying the view Jack?" Tosh grinned.

"Well, it is quite a view don't you think?"

"Oh absolutely! Definitely one of the highlights of my day!"

Jack gaped at her, "Toshiko, you naughty girl. Have you been eyeing up my Ianto?"

"Yep." She replied cheekily. "Best arse in Cardiff I say."

"Well I can't argue with that." Jack laughed. "Ianto does have the most fantastic ass!" He said just as Ianto walked back into the main hub with their coffees.

"And lovely. Are you two really that hard up for things to talk about?" Ianto quipped as he handed them their morning caffeine injection.

"Pfffft" Jack choked on his coffee, laughing and winking at Ianto. "Oh Yan, I love it when you talk dirty! I think you know exactly what state I'm in, but it has nothing to do with discussion topics!" Ianto rolled his eyes.

"And that's where I make my escape." Tosh said as she sat down at her station, booting up the computers.

"Must you really say such things in front of Tosh sir; she'll think you're some kind of deviant." Ianto smirked as he walked toward Jack after taking Owen and Gwen's coffees to their desks.

"Too late!" The tech sing-songed in reply.

"Hey!" Jack said pouting. "Tosh is already aware, and I happen to know you like it!" Jack pulled Ianto to him, grasping him by the rear. "Yep Tosh, you are so right. Definitely the best arse in Cardiff!"

"That is definitely harassment sir." Ianto smirked at the Captain as he brought his hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Oh I really do love it when you call me sir." Jack leered at Ianto, kissing him hard just as the alarm rang again causing the lovers to step apart. They did _try_ to keep it professional during working hours. Gwen entered the hub and frowned at the two men who were standing far too close in her opinion.

"Morning everyone. Ianto can you get me a coffee?"

"Already on your desk." He replied politely.

"Probably cold." She muttered. "Jack how was it last night? Why didn't you call me, was everything quiet?"

Tosh and Ianto exchanged a glance as Tosh rolled her eyes.

"I'll just head down to the archives. Still haven't finished with 1911 yet." Ianto said, quickly walking away.

Jack frowned. "There were a few Weevils out for a stroll around two, but I handled it. No need to call anyone else." He hadn't missed the way Gwen worded that question and the way Ianto reacted. He sighed.

At first Gwen's hero worship had been fun for Jack; it helped to stroke his ego a bit to be the dashing hero. He really didn't understand her attitude recently. He never expressed a romantic interest in her and she was engaged to Rhys. Sure he flirted, but he flirted with everyone. Hell, he flirted with Janet! He was obviously with Ianto and excessively happy with him, and he wasn't going to lose him over Gwen Cooper. He had already screwed up enough with Ianto before his trip with the Doctor and was still working to repair the damage.

"You should have called; I would have come to help." Gwen chastised.

"No, everyone needed a night off. Besides didn't you and Rhys have plans?"

"Oh that, nothing too important. I would have come."

"Wasn't it your anniversary?" Tosh asked, trying her best to appear innocent. Gwen was really pissing her off lately. Couldn't she see that Jack and Ianto were together, happily together? They hadn't exactly been subtle about their relationship since Jack's return, but some people only saw what they wanted to see apparently.

"Well - "Gwen started to retort.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted just as Owen walked through the door, immediately heading for his desk and the coffee he knew would be waiting. "The paperwork seems to be piling up again, so let's spend this morning on catch-up while we have a quiet moment before Ianto has my head. Tosh, how long until the next Rift spike?"

"Should be a quiet morning. There's nothing predicted until around two this afternoon, and it looks to be fairly small."

"Right, let's get to work kiddies. Tosh, I know you're mostly caught up. When you're done can you spend some time on that tracking program we discussed?"

"Sure, I'll get right on it."

"Alright, that's that." Jack whistled as he walked back up to his office, closing the door. Gwen frowned at his back wondering why he seemed so content lately. Her gaze didn't go unnoticed by her two coworkers, who caught each other's eye. This could become a very big problem, very soon.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice sounded through the comms.

"Yes sir?" Ianto was currently entrenched in files from the early 1900s, deep within the recesses of the archives. He had finished with 1911 prior to ordering lunch for the team and was now well into 1910. Now at 5:30 he was ready for a break, and Jack's exasperated tone seemed like just the excuse he needed.

"Can you work some coffee magic please? We should be done soon but I know I could use the pick-me-up."

"Of course sir, I'll be right up." Ianto eagerly marked his place and secured the archives for the night. Hopefully Jack would send the others home very soon and they would have time for dinner and whatever else the night might bring.

He was pleased to find that everyone appeared hard at work when he made it to the main area of the hub. Tosh didn't surprise him, she was always working, and normally on at least two or three things at once. Owen stared intently at his monitor and seemed to be working on his backlog, although it could be a computer game again, or porn. There was no telling with Owen.

Gwen was frowning at the foot high pile of files atop her desk. Ianto was pretty sure that the pile had gone down some since this morning, by an inch or two. He really didn't understand the issue she seemed to have with completing her paperwork in the allotted time, even Owen wasn't that bad. She had less work than any of the others on her busiest days. Then again, she seemed to think that staring at Jack in his office was part of her job description.

Ianto made his final coffee deliveries of the evening saving Jack's for last as usual. Jack was currently laying his head on his desk. He seemed to have completed all but a few of his backlogged files, which was a miracle considering he'd been on the phone with the PM and Unit for the greater part of the day. Ianto closed the office door behind him.

"Here you are sir." Ianto reached around Jack and placed his mug on one of the only clear spaces on the desk.

"You are a caffeine god, Yan! Argh, why do we have to talk to these idiots again? It's a complete waste of time." Jack complained, not lifting his head from the desk.

"Well sir, at least this PMs not as bad as Saxon." Jack instantly reacted to the name, jerking upright in his chair and breaking out in a sweat.

"Jack? What is it, are you okay?" Ianto turned Jack's chair to face him as he crouched in front of the unresponsive man gently touching his face. "Jack, come on cariad what's wrong?"

Jack seemed to come back to himself, although very shakily. "Yan?" He asked softly, his eyes roving over the Welshman's face as if not quite sure if he were really there or not.

"That's right cariad, I'm right here. Can you tell me what just happened?" Ianto stayed where he was, but reached out to take Jack's hands between his own. "I know something's wrong Jack. It's not what just happened either, you're not sleeping at all, and any time you try you wake up screaming. You're underweight and you're not eating. You're very clingy, not that I mind at all, but I can't help you Jack if you won't talk to me. So please, tell me what happened while you were away, maybe I can help."

"While I was - gone -" Jack started quietly. "I - I told you about the Doctor and I being onboard the Valiant, but I didn't tell you how long we were there and - and what happened."

Seeing how affected Jack was by the subject Ianto said, "We don't have to talk about this now if you don't feel up to it Jack, and especially not here. I just need you to know that you can tell me whenever you're ready, I'll listen."

"No. No I need to tell you. I just - let me send the others home and we can go back to yours. I really don't want an audience." Jack stood shakily and made his way to the door of his office.

"Alright everyone, let's call it an early night. Go home. I don't expect to see any of you here before 9, baring the world ending, again." Jack said, plastering on his Captain persona.

"Jack, I can stay. Rhys isn't expecting me home until later anyway. You shouldn't have to stay here alone." Gwen piped up immediately.

"Gwen, go home to your fiancé. Yan and I are heading home." Gwen huffed a bit and Jack rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Owen immediately started to shut everything down, not wanting to miss out on the rare opportunity for a night off.

_Does she really think no one notices the way she acts around Jack? Just because she's oblivious to anyone other than herself and Jack doesn't mean the rest of us are._ Tosh thought.

"I've sent the rift-alert to my wrist strap, so have a good night everyone." By this time Ianto had helped Jack on with his coat and they headed down the stairs. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him through the doorway for once being the first ones to leave.

"What did he mean _they_ were going home?" Gwen asked Tosh and Owen as they all made their way to the exit.

Tosh shook her head, laughing at Gwen's complete self-centeredness.

"You're kidding me right?" Owen said snarkily. He stopped in the tunnel leading out to the tourist office and looked at her incredulously. "Even you can't be that blind Cooper!"

Gwen gaped, _who does he think he is, I'm Jack's second, he can't talk to me this way!_

"You listen to me Owen Harper - "

"Oh, good god, leave it alone you two. Let's get out of here." Tosh interrupted, thankfully ending the argument for the moment as the three left the hub for the night.

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Ianto Jones' Flat**

Jack and Ianto made their way up the two flights of stairs to Ianto's flat. It wasn't too posh, but it was a nice building, good neighborhood, and not too far from the hub. Ianto liked it well enough, what little time he actually spent there.

His lease was up in a few weeks, so he would have to decide soon whether or not he wanted to stay. He had been contemplating whether or not to ask Jack if he would like to get a place together, but he didn't want to push his lover when he had so many more important things on his mind.

Ianto decided to hold off on ordering any food, even though he was starving. He had a feeling that what Jack was about to share was not something he wanted to hear while eating.

The two men silently made their way into the flat removed their shoes and coats in the entryway. They hadn't spoken since leaving the hub, both caught up in their own thoughts.

Ianto took Jack's hand and lead him to the couch. "Do you want some coffee or would tea suit?"

"Best be tea I think." Jack said as he leaned his head on the back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"I'll be right back then. Do you want it plain or sweet and milky?"

"Sweet and milky please." Jack smiled toward Ianto.

Ianto set about filling the kettle and preparing a tray for the tea. He placed some of Jack's favorite biscuits on a plate to take out with him. Soon the water was boiling and he prepared the tea before taking the tray out to set on the coffee table.

"Thanks Yan." Jack said absently.

Once they both had their tea Ianto turned on the sofa, showing that he was ready to listen. Jack sighed and set his cup down after taking a few sips.

"We were there for a year. The longest year I've ever lived." Jack softly began as he stared unseeingly at the floor. "I saw things Yan, things that I can't make go away. They tortured me daily; they did things that I just can't talk about yet. I'm sorry."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes apologetically. Ianto shook his head and shifted so that he could hold Jack as he continued.

_"He_ seemed especially intent on breaking me. He killed you, all of you right in front of me. He saved you for last though. He was positively gleeful the day they captured you. You were the last though; you fought so hard, gave them a hell of a time trying to find you!" Jack said, his voice laced with pride. "He knew what it would do it me. He had invaded my mind so many times. I tried so hard to keep him out, to protect you, but he found out about us. It felt like part of me died with you that day.

After that I gave up caring what they did to me or how many times I died. The only thing I cared about was making sure that the Doctor's plan worked so that you would come back to me. Well that, and I wanted to kill him, to do to him exactly what he had done to you. The Doctor stopped me though, said it wasn't the solution. He even told that bastard that he forgave him! As if it were for him to forgive!" He said bitterly. "He sat there in a cage while I was tortured and killed daily for a whole year, while they tortured and murdered you in front of me, and he forgave him. I wish I understood. Part of me wishes I could do the same, just move on, but I will never forgive that bastard for what he did to you." By the time he finished speaking, well yelling by that point, tears streamed from his eyes to match those trailing down Ianto's face.

"Oh Cariad, I'm so sorry." Ianto murmured softly into Jack's ear as he cradled him. They sat like that for some time, tears falling, drawing comfort from the other's presence.

After some time Jack sat up, extracting himself from Ianto's embrace wiping his eyes and taking his lover's hand. "Yan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just - it was still too fresh. And I was just so happy to have you back that I wanted to forget it ever happened and pretend it was all okay."

"I understand Jack. I'm not upset. I can't imagine what all you endured. But Jack, you survived. You survived and you came back that's what is most important. All I'm worried about now is helping you get better. You're going to eat. You're going to come home with me and sleep. I'll be here when the nightmares come, and whenever you need to talk, I'll listen." Ianto said firmly as he held Jack's gaze.

"I don't deserve you Yan." Jack smiled at him.

Ianto shook his head sadly. "It's nothing more than what you did for me Jack. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were coming back at all. After what we did, what I did, I was sure you had left for good; off with the Doctor like you always wanted."

"Yan, that's all in the past. I forgave you a long time ago." He paused and looked intently at Ianto. "The Doctor asked me to stay, to travel with him again." He felt Ianto tense.

"But I told him that this is where I belong. That this is where I'm going to stay."

Ianto's eyes snapped to his, closing the short distance between them he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Both trying to say with that kiss what neither had the courage to say aloud. Tongues battled and hands roamed, reassuring each other.

After several minutes they broke apart, their breathing ragged and their faces flushed. Jack smiled at the younger man.

"Can we go to bed now Yan? I'm knackered."

"But you haven't eaten anything! You need to eat Jack." Ianto said insistently.

"I know, and I promise I'll eat in the morning. I just don't think I can stomach anything right now." Ianto reluctantly nodded, having lost his appetite as well. He lead Jack up the stairs and the two men prepared for bed. They were too drained to do anything more than sleep.

As they settled beneath the comforter of Ianto's large, comfy bed Jack said sleepily. "I promise Yan, no more secrets between us. No more secrets."

Ianto glanced at his lover guiltily, finally remembering that he had resolved to share his dreams about Siani with Jack. "Alright, no secrets. Jack I need to tell you -" His confession was cut off with a soft snore. Jack only snored when he was exhausted. Ianto smiled affectionately and kissed Jack's lips as he too settled further into the bed and Jack's embrace.

_Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunions and Combustion

**Chapter 4 - Reunion and Combustion**

**Ianto's Dream**

"Hello Yan."

"Siani." Ianto acknowledged the woman who was once again seated on the small leather couch with a nod and a slight smile.

"You look troubled; he's finally told you then?"

Ianto sat on the arm of the couch furthest from her, which she frowned at but made no comment.

"You mean about Saxon and what they did to him onboard the Valiant?" Siani nodded her head briefly. "Yes he told me. He freaked out today when I made an offhand remark about Saxon. We came home and he told me how they tortured and killed him, did the same to me and the rest of the team in front of him." Ianto shook his head as if trying to remove the thoughts.

"What did they do to him to hurt him so much? I know he's been tortured before. He even mentioned once that they were trained to resist torture in the time agency. So what could they have done that is so bad that it would cause him this much trauma?"

"It was you Yan." She said gently.

"What?" He said, looking at her directly for the first time since she appeared.

"He can and did resist everything they threw at his mind and body until you. When they hurt you that was what finally broke him."

"But why me, what about the rest of the team. What about -"

"Ianto Jones, if you say that cow's name I swear I will slap you!" She snapped at him. "I'm sorry."

More gently she asked, "Please come and sit next to me Yan, the way you always do." He did so somewhat reluctantly, not quite sure how to interact with her after their last encounter.

"I know that Jack has hurt you with his boneheaded behavior towards Cooper in the past. But he does not care for her in the way you think he does. He was attracted to her initially and believed that her tenacity and sympathy would be beneficial to the team. He's had his eyes opened a bit and most of that has changed, and he has never felt for her even a fraction of what he feels for you." Siani told him earnestly as she tentatively caressed his hand, not sure if he would be receptive to the gesture.

Ianto considered her for a moment before turning his hand over to take hers. "How do you know all of this? If you are actually real as you claim to be, how do you know what Jack's feelings are towards Gwen or me for that matter?"

She smiled at him, "Let's just say that where Jack Harkness is concerned I have some very unique insight."

Ianto frowned at her evasive response. Realizing that he probably wouldn't get any more of an answer if he pressed, he changed the topic. "I think what bothers me the most is the Doctor. How could he treat Jack like that after everything he endured?"

Ianto stood up and began to pace in front of the couch, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Siani grinned at the endearingly familiar gesture.

"He forgave Saxon as if everything he put Jack through was of no consequence! I know Jack has idolized him, hell, I think at times he even fancied himself in love with him; but I don't see how someone who could treat a friend's suffering so flippantly could be so fantastic. All I know is he had better not show his face any time soon, I may have to relieve him of one of his regenerations."

_He really is so sexy when he's worked up like this, mmm. No, focus!_

"Well things should get very interesting then. The Doctor has been allowed too much slack when it comes to his treatment of others. Maybe it's time for a little comeuppance!" Siani grinned conspiratorially and the lights around them flickered.

Ianto looked around curiously as she continued their surrounds becoming a little clearer. "Ha! I see you agree then! Well there's no arguing it then if she's on our side. Once I'm there we'll have to see about arranging a little wake-up call for the crink. It's long overdue I'd wager."

"Wait. What is this place? We can't be where I think we are. Siani tell me I've lost it and we're not on the TARDIS!" Ianto said coming back to stand in front of her.

She started to stand, but wobbled a bit. Ianto reached out to steady her, not having realized how much she leaned on him when she stood in his last dream.

He was about to ask her about it when she told him, "Don't worry about that now Yan, you need to wake up, Jack needs you." She kissed him gently. "I'll see you later today."

She grinned at his confused face. "Today?" He asked even as she faded from view and he returned to wakefulness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The haze of his dreams was brushed aside as soon as he opened his eyes by the distress of his lover next to him. Jack thrashed beneath the covers and cried out for him.

"Ianto! No, not him! Not him too please!"

Ianto swiftly moved to extract Jack from the covers and shook him trying to wake him from the nightmare. "Come on Jack, wake up. Come back to me cariad, I'm right here." Slowly Jack's struggling abated and he woke to see Ianto's concerned face above him.

"There you are, see I'm right here Jack, I'm okay." Ianto spoke to him gently.

Jack didn't bother to reply, he grabbed Ianto by the neck pulling him roughly to him. His kisses were frantic and he tore at their clothes desperate to feel Ianto's warm body against his own. He was on fire, white hot and raging; everywhere he touched felt alight. Ianto drew him in, reveling in the raw hunger Jack exhibited.

Their coupling was frenzied and intense. They touched each other with a knowledge born from hours of previous intimate explorations, bringing each other quickly to the heights of pleasure. Afterwards, they lay tangled together, panting from their exertions.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked his lover as he turned to face him in the bed.

Jack didn't answer; he merely nodded his head and pulled Ianto into his arms.

"I will be. Just - let me hold you a bit. Okay?"

"Of course Jack. Whatever you need, you know that." Ianto replied, laying his head on Jack's chest.

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood**

This day was just dragging and it was only half nine.

Jack sighed as he leaned back in his office chair. Last night and this morning had been difficult, but so worth it. He actually managed to sleep most of the night with Ianto beside him. Jack had needed him so much upon waking from his nightmare. Well, it was a memory really, one he relived constantly for over a hundred years. It was the worst day of his life on constant replay. Only this time it had changed. Not only had those creatures taken his beautiful wife as he lay trapped, but this time they had taken Ianto as well. The two most precious people in his life ripped from his grasp and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Waking up to Ianto holding him had been a lifeline; he wasn't sure how he would have reacted had he been alone.

He grinned, thinking of his Welshman. It was the right decision to tell him. Not only did Jack feel like Atlas relieved of his burden, but he could see that Ianto seemed relieved as well. He had been so caught up in his own issues that he hadn't noticed, to his shame, how much it was affecting the younger man. He wondered, for the thousandth time, if he should tell Ianto about her, his wife, his soulmate. He wanted to tell him, to explain why he held so much of himself back. Jack had never loved another even close to how he still loved her, except Ianto; and that terrified him.

Guilt was another reason he hesitated. He felt like he was betraying her by caring for Ianto as he did. Oh he felt guilty over the others too, but he had always justified them as an escape, as ways to try to numb the pain. He didn't love them, so it wasn't the same. But Yan, what he felt for him confused Jack because it was so close to what he still felt for his wife and that just wasn't possible. How could he tell any of this to Ianto when he was so confused himself?

_I really don't deserve him._ Jack thought as he stood up and watched Ianto moving around the hub tidying up. He frowned, thinking they had moved past this. Ianto wasn't the team's butler. He was so much more than that.

Jack reviewed all of the footage and reports from his absence during his many sleepless nights since his return. Gwen had seemed to think she was in charge but it was obvious who really ran the hub while he was gone.

Ianto handled all contact with the Government, UNIT and the Crown, not to mention liaising with the police (which was Gwen's responsibility). He took care of running the day-to-day operations and all the paperwork, made sure the kits and the SUV were always stocked, and went into the field.

Owen seemed to take point on most missions, which made Jack proud. He really stepped up for the team. Tosh did as well; not only did her technical genius continue, she helped Ianto as much as possible and really came into her own in the field. Gwen, it seemed, thought it her place to assume command, and by that she meant to order everyone else around.

Jack sighed again; he really didn't know what he was going to do about her. Despite what everyone thought, not that he could blame them, he had hired her because he thought she would be an asset to the team. He thought all that heart would help the rest remember what it is that they are working to protect. Yes, he had been easier on her than the others, but he thought that she needed the extra leeway to learn. She didn't possess the training and the skills of the other three, but he initially thought that she showed promise. Unfortunately she had proved to be a very divisive presence rather than an inspirational one.

And she continued to be apparently if the storm brewing in the main hub was any indication. Jack opened his office door and made his way downstairs and into the fray. Owen and Gwen were facing off, Tosh was hovering closely ready to step in if need be. Ianto was standing back, his face impassive, but Jack could just make out the tick beneath his left eye indicating his irritation.

"You've got some bloody nerve Cooper!" Owen yelled at Gwen.

"The hell I do Owen! I don't know what your problem is but you better learn to start taking orders!" Gwen yelled back.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked as he leaned back against the stairs, arms crossed and appearing very calm. Owen and Gwen both started at his interruption.

_Ah oh!_ Thought Ianto, smirking inwardly. _This should be good! Jack's poised to strike. I just wonder if he will finally wise up to Gwen's tricks or if he'll fall for it as usual._

"Well?" Jack prompted. "Is somebody going to explain what the domestic is all about?"

Owen opened his mouth to speak but Gwen jumped in first.

"Jack! You have to do something about this. He is being completely unreasonable and insubordinate!"

"How so?" Jack queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I ordered him - "

"Now that's the problem Cooper!" Owen interjected. "Where the hell do you get off ordering me to do anything, let alone something to do with _my_ records? My records are organized exactly the way they should be according to our archival system which you would know if you had bothered to read the brief from Ianto."

Jack watched the two as they bickered. He still couldn't understand why they ever slept together, and judging from Owen's expression he wondered the same thing.

Gwen looked to Jack, apparently expecting him to reprimand Owen. When he did not, she continued, thinking that Jack was testing her leadership abilities.

"I am Jack's second, Owen! So I have every bloody right!" Gwen crossed her arms and took a step closer to Jack. Owen rolled his eyes and looked at Jack, waiting for him to say something and not at all sure what it would be.

If Jack chose to side with Gwen on this one he might very well be down to a team of two.

_No way even Tea-boy is going to put up with this any longer._ Owen thought.

By this point Jack had heard enough, and apparently the time to deal with Gwen's misconception was upon him. He had hoped to be able to settle this in a more diplomatic way but as usual Gwen made that impossible.

Not bothering to move Jack said, "Since when?"

Gwen was so intent upon glaring at Owen, just knowing that Jack was about to hand him his ass, that his question didn't immediately register.

"What?" She asked.

Tosh was grinning, not even bothering to try to hide it. Ianto was trying desperately to keep his mask in place. Owen just looked flummoxed.

"I asked," said Jack as he straightened and placed his hands on his hips. "Since when have you been my second?"

"Jack, you know that I ran the hub while you were gone. You even commented on how good everything looked when you got back!"

"And how much of that was your doing Gwen?"

"Pardon? I was in charge Jack, that's why everything ran so smoothly."

Tosh laughed loudly at this point, causing Ianto to momentarily lose his composure while Owen scoffed.

"You're joking aren't you Gwen?" Tosh said still laughing. "You didn't have a damn thing to do with keeping things running while Jack was gone. Contrary to what you apparently believe, running your mouth isn't the same as getting the job done. If any one of us ran this place it was Ianto, not you!"

Gwen glared at Tosh and said condescendingly, "Tosh, I know you're jealous and that you feel that you need to make Ianto feel better about himself, poor lamb but -"

"Alright, I've heard enough." Jack interrupted as he saw Ianto finally lose control and moved to intercept him. If he didn't stop this Ianto might actually do something drastic, something that might involve getting blood on his suit, and Jack really loved that suit.

"Gwen you are operating under a serious misconception. You are not and never have been my second in command, and I know exactly how things ran while I was gone."

"Jack! How can you say that? You know you rely on me! I don't know what kind of lies Ianto has told you in between shags but they are not true."

"Firstly," Jack said hotly, finally losing his cool, letting go of Ianto and stepping toward Gwen. "I say you are not my second because it is the plain and simple truth. You have been here less time than anyone else on the team, not to mention you are vastly inexperienced compared to them. Secondly, I can't rely on you to complete basic paperwork on time, why would I leave you in charge of my team?"

Owen loved this; finally Jack was acting like a leader instead of some whipped dog. It seemed that whatever had happened to Jack during the time he was gone had finally opened his eyes to Gwen's manipulations. He sat down in his chair to watch the show.

"Thirdly, neither Ianto nor Tosh or Owen told me anything. I happen to know how to read reports and view CCTV footage to get that information. And let me tell you something, Tosh was absolutely right. Ianto ran this place while I was gone. He took care of things that you don't even know exist, not to mention cleaning up all of your shit as usual. This stops today by the way."

Ianto was shocked. He hadn't realized that Jack reviewed everything, and he really wasn't expecting such a vehement defense. His heart clenched as Jack defended _him_ for once.

"Let me tell you about that 'poor lamb' as you call him. He runs this place even when I am here. He is a top-notch archivist, speaks seven languages, is ten times the shot you are, and could probably kick mine and Owen's asses if need be. He takes care of everyone here without comment or thanks, he's here when you all show up and he's the last to leave. He, Owen and Tosh have all taken the initiative to cross-train themselves in each other's areas of expertise. And finally, what my partner and I do during our private time is none of your damn business!"

Ianto's head jerked up and he stared at Jack as he called him his partner. The two men shared a look, and Ianto nodded almost imperceptibly to which Jack grinned. The other three just stared at Jack.

"Partner?" Gwen choked out.

"Yes. Partner, lover, exclusive significant other, whatever title you want to use!"

Gwen looked greatly diminished at this, while Tosh and Owen grinned at Ianto causing the younger man to blush.

"I think, Gwen, that it would be best if you take a few days to consider your attitude towards your teammates and your place here. Go home, I don't want to see you here before Monday."

"But Jack!"

"No Gwen. My word is final; I want you out of here in the next five minutes."

Gwen stared at him for a moment before she stomped to her desk and began to gather her things, still not quite believing what had just occurred. The rest of the team started to disperse and head back to their respective stations in silence. Jack gestured for Ianto to follow him into his office.

Before they made it halfway up the stairs however, the computer monitors lit up and sirens blared throughout the hub, signaling a security breach. Tosh hurriedly checked her screens, trying frantically to figure out what they were up against. Jack, Owen and Gwen quickly followed, checking the other screens for information.

"Something's locked onto our coordinates, I'm trying to jam the signal but its no use, we have incoming!"

"I can't get any readings on it either." Added Owen. "No idea if it's organic or not."

Ianto had made for the armory as soon as the alert sounded. He proceeded to hand out arms and ammo to the team. Jack stepped up next to him and grabbed the alien particle gun, to which Ianto raised his eyebrow

"Always be prepared, right!" Jack grinned cheekily giving him a three fingered salute.

"Don't see you in the scouts for some reason sir." Ianto commented.

"You never know, I do love a uniform." Jack said as he quickly made his way to Tosh's station and handed her a weapon.

"What's the ETA?"

Tosh frowned. "Forty-five seconds, a minute tops."

"Alright, we have no idea where this is coming from. Gwen, Owen, I want you stationed at the main door. Tosh, Ianto, stay down here but out of sight. I want you guarding the route to the sublevels." Jack ordered and they each hurried to take their position. "Tosh, take your PDA in case we need to go into lockdown. Stay sharp everyone and wait for my signal."

Just as Jack got into position they heard a strange whirring noise from the center of the main hub.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack said as he straightened from his defensive posture.

"What is it Jack?" Gwen yelled across the hub.

Jack shot a glare at her, silencing any further questions just as a strange blue police box materialized in the hub.

They all had their weapons drawn, although Jack did not take aim at the ship as the others did. After a few moments the door opened and a tall man in a brown suit stepped out and looked all around the hub.

"I must say Jack, this really is just as fantastic as you said! Although the welcome leaves a little to be desired. "The Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS and took in his surroundings.

"Stand down." Jack ordered. All of them save Ianto did so immediately. "I said stand down Ianto, the Doctor is not a threat."

"That's yet to be seen Jack. From where I'm standing he has quite a lot to answer for." Ianto replied as he moved closer still refusing to lower his weapon.

The Doctor frowned sadly, but he really couldn't blame the young man, he was right after all. The others stepped forward somewhat confused. They lowered their arms, but Tosh and Owen kept theirs ready to back up Ianto if need be. While this irritated Jack slightly, he was actually warmed by the support Tosh and Owen were exhibiting toward Ianto.

"Now is not the time Yan. Please," Jack said to his lover as he moved to stand beside him and gently squeezed his arm. "Let it go for now."

Ianto looked at Jack for a long moment before lowering his sidearm.

"Well." The Doctor said filling the awkward silence. "I realize that my visit is a little unexpected."

Jack laughed humorlessly as he placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Unexpected Doctor? The only time you show up is when something catastrophic is about to happen. So what is it this time?"

"Now that's just not true is it?" The Timelord bantered back while continuing to stand in the doorway of the TARDIS, blocking the view of the interior of the ship. "I've been to lots of lovely places for non-apocalyptic reasons. You just apparently missed those trips!"

"Yeah," Jack replied grimly. "I suppose I did, although somehow I seriously doubt they really happened."

"I'd say that you, more than anyone else, Jack have a right to question that."

The two men shared a long look, one full of regret, the other of pain and anger.

"I'm sorry Jack. So, so sorry. I should have told you that before, I should have done a lot of things before. But I truly am sorry - for everything."

Jack struggled with his composure. Part of him really wanted to hang on to his anger against the Doctor. It gave him something to focus on, something other than reliving the horrors of that year. But before him stood the man that he had given his life for, innumerable times, and if truth were told, would probably do so again. He nodded his head once as tears glistened in his eyes.

While Jack processed this new development the rest of the team had gathered closer to the TARDIS. Tosh seemed fascinated by the ship, obviously eager for a chance to check out the technology used in such a powerful vessel. Gwen looked back and forth between Jack and the Doctor, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Owen was keeping watch, assessing the situation and wondering why Ianto looked so pissed. Even Myfanwy peered over the edge of her nest to survey the scene below.

"So if the world isn't ending," Ianto ground out to the Doctor, "what is it that you want?"

Ianto stepped forward, not breaking from Jack's hold, but clearly positioning himself in between the Captain and the Timelord.

"Yan - "Jack tried to interrupt.

Ianto continued, ignoring Jack's interruption. "You always seem to want something so what is it this time? Because if it's Jack than you are bang out of luck, because you'll have to kill me before he goes anywhere with you ever again!"

They all looked at Ianto, shocked at his outburst and clearly threatening demeanor.

_Always knew he was ballsy, but shit - this is awesome!_ Owen thought, leaning against the railing and smirking at the gob smacked Timelord.

Tosh crossed her arms and resumed her defensive stance in solidarity with Ianto. Jack couldn't leave again, they couldn't handle that; most importantly to her though, Ianto couldn't take it.

Gwen continued to look confused, but seemed to agree that the strange man wouldn't be allowed to kidnap the Captain again.

Jack felt like he should reprimand Ianto, but just couldn't do it. His vehement defense of Jack made him want to take Ianto down to his bunker and not return for a few hours, or days.

_Great Gatsby that's hot! _Jack thought. _Gods I love you Yan, I'm not going anywhere._

The Doctor spoke calmly belying his shock at the rage coming from the supposedly unflappable man, and was careful not to make any move that might provoke the young man.

"You must be Jack's Ianto. The Ianto he had to get home to; I can see why now."

Gwen frowned at the Doctor referring to him as _"Jack's Ianto."_

"No Mr. Jones, I'm not here to take Jack away. This time I actually came to return something to him, something very precious that he lost a very long time ago." The Doctor turned his attention to the Captain, receiving a confused look in return.

"I hadn't planned this, but I happened upon - well that is to say the TARDIS discovered - well -"

"Oh for the sake of the galaxies Doctor, shut up already and move!" A voice came from inside the ship which caused both Ianto and Jack to freeze.

Owen pushed off from the railing and moved to stand next to Tosh, about five feet to Jack's left. Gwen continued to stand slightly behind Tosh and to the left, but shifted to see the front of the TARDIS better.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face the person in his ship. "I thought we agreed that you would wait until I'd told them first?"

"No you decided and then preceded to bollocks it up! So will you move already?"

Slowly the Doctor looked over his shoulder at the two frozen men and grinned before he stepped to the right and lent his hand to the frail figure emerging from the ship.

"Ha-wha-" Jack cried out incoherently before falling to his knees.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen shifted as if to catch him, but remained to the side.

"Siani?" Ianto asked breathlessly.

"Hello Yan, I told you I'd see you today." She smiled at him softly as she leaned heavily on the Doctor.

Jack snapped out of his shock to stare at Ianto.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack said clearly shaking, with tears streaming down his face.

"Vedui' a'mael._" _Siani said as she took in the sight of her husband for the first time in over fifty years, shocked to find tears covering her own face.

"Sut sina verne'?" Jack implored the woman before him.

"Ta an narn - Jack." She shakily moved further out of the ship, still very weak despite the TARDIS' help.

Jack looked to Ianto, who helped him stand. "What is wrong? Why is she so weak Doctor?"

"Jack, its-"

"A long story, yeah I heard. How long have you known where she was?" Jack turned a burning gaze on the Doctor.

"Jack, I swear to you, it's only been five days. As soon as I knew I came to bring her to you I promise. Do you really think I would keep her from you? That I would allow her to continue to suffer?" The two men were so intent upon glaring at one another, the others standing transfixed that only Owen noticed the woman become increasingly pale and begin to sway slightly.

"Fine." Jack said. "We'll discuss this later, but first Yan -" Jack turned, speaking more gently to his young lover. "How do you know my wife?"

"WIFE?!" Ianto and Gwen exclaimed simultaneously.

Immediately upon their outburst Siani collapsed, Owen barely reached her in time to stop her head from hitting the floor. The Doctor, Ianto and Jack all reached for her too late, but Jack grabbed hold of her taking her from Owen's arms. The moment their skin touched they both gasped as their bond reestablished itself before the world went black.

A/N - Whew! Ok, Jack and Siani's native language has been borrowed from Tolkien's Elvish; so all credit goes to him for that. The rough translations are as follows:

_Vedui' a'mael_ - Greetings beloved  
_Sut sina verne'_ - How can this be wife?  
_Ta an narn _- It's a long story

**I'm going to post a survey on my profile concerning some future plot developments, so please stop in and share your opinion. And finally, please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. Have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Reconnecting

**Chapter 5 - Reconnecting**

**Disclaimer: **Russell T. Davies and the BBC own Torchwood, which unfortunately includes Jack and Ianto.  
**A/N:** Don't forget to **stop by my profile** and **take the survey** about the direction of the story. Captain Hart will be making a reappearance soon, should he stay or should he go (cue The Clash)? We'll find out more about what actually happened between Jack and John, and if John is really the sociopath we all love to hate.

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood**

"Why aren't they awake yet Owen?" Ianto asked the medic for the third time in the last five minutes as he paced the length of the med bay.

They were all in the med bay anxiously waiting for Jack, and the woman who was apparently his wife, to awake.

"I don't know Ianto! For the tenth bleeding time! Their vitals are good, well relatively speaking, they're just unconscious." Owen snapped as he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that he could do nothing for his patients.

Ianto stopped in between the two beds and looked down on the two still forms. "What do you mean relatively speaking?" He said slightly panicked.

Tosh looked on worriedly. Yes she was concerned about Jack and his wife, but Ianto was really starting to worry her. This wasn't a normal reaction for him.

"Well," Owen sighed. "Jack's fine, not a thing wrong, he said as he moved to the monitoring equipment at the head of both beds. "But she - Siani did you say?" He glanced up at Ianto who nodded in the affirmative, going back to pacing.

"She's very weak. She's malnourished, extremely underweight, and is definitely in the process of healing from some severe trauma. Without her conscious I can't do anything more than what I already have. I need more information before I can decide on a course of treatment."

The Doctor interjected. "I believe the TARDIS can provide you with the information you need Dr. Harper. She's been helping Siani heal since we found her. Believe it or not, she's made tremendous progress in the last four days. Once I got her to stop trying to kill me and into the TARDIS she slipped into a catatonic state for awhile."

"Shit! Your ship's been healing her for four days and she's still in this condition? What the hell happened to her?" Owen stared at the Timelord, shocked at the revelation.

"Fifty odd years of torture from one of the most sadistic species in the universe." The Doctor sighed, looking down at Siani's unconscious form.

Tosh gasped, covering her mouth, and Owen slumped into the stool he had set up by the monitoring equipment. Gwen was horrified as she sat on the stairs. She may despise the woman who was supposedly Jack's wife, but fifty years of torture!

_How can she be alive, let alone sane after that? _She thought.

_Oh god!_ Ianto thought as the color drained from his face and he slid back against the central wall to the floor. _All those times she came to me they had been torturing her . . . she was always in the dark and I never even thought - _

The Doctor gently stroked her hair as the others processed this information. Despite their snipping, he had grown to genuinely care for the immortal woman in the five days since he met her. She was so strong, had suffered so much. Yet instead of vengeance, all she wanted was her family. He had so much respect for her. It was people like her that were the reason he continued to fight to protect the human race.

Ianto groaned. He felt like he was going to be sick. _What did they do to her? Fifty years? How? Wait, how is she alive? Could she be . . . no, that couldn't be it? Could it?_

"Oi, Tea-boy, you alright?" Owen asked as he rose from the stool and crouched down beside Ianto. He checked his pulse as the younger man held his head between his legs. "You need to calm down mate. Seriously, your pulse is racing!"

Ianto felt increasingly ill. He had an overwhelming urge to move across the room, the need to be near them, to touch them both. _That's crazy though, right? Oh no! They're married. That means . . . oh god, I've lost him! Why would she tell me to hold on if she was coming to take him away from me? She wouldn't do that. Would she?_

His head was spinning. "I - " He started to say to Owen as he looked up. "Help me - help me get up Owen."

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. You'd best stay where you are. I don't need you passing out on me too!" Owen told his friend. Though he would never admit it, even on pain of death, Ianto was like a little brother to him. An equally snarky, yet somewhat OCD younger brother, but a younger brother none the less. This behavior really worried him. Ianto wasn't one to bandy his feelings about like this.

"No - I need - " Ianto said as he attempted to overcome his dizziness and stand, which didn't go very well.

"Here, allow me." The Doctor said. He stepped over to the two men and helped Ianto to his feet, allowing the younger man to lean on him. _This is becoming a habit lately_. He thought.

"Doctor, he really should stay down." Owen protested.

"I think I know what will help him Dr. Harper. He'll be alright." He slowly led Ianto over to the two forms lying still on the beds side-by-side. Then guided him into a chair between them. He took his right hand and laced it with Jack's left, and did the same on the opposite side with Siani. The change was instantaneous. Ianto lost his pallor and was able to sit upright in the chair on his own though he still seemed a little out of it. Though still unconscious, Siani and Jack both shifted towards him.

"He'll be fine in a moment." The Doctor stated with confidence. "Nothing a little recharge won't fix." He grinned at the confused faces around him.

"What just happened?" Tosh asked, concerned about the sudden change in Ianto and the frankly creepy movement of the couple.

"That's what I'd like to know. What is going on here Doctor?" Owen said as he finally raised himself from the floor where he had remained in shock. He moved past the Doctor to check Ianto's pulse again, relieved to find it returning to an acceptable pace.

"That I'm afraid is a discussion for a later time." The Doctor said as Ianto started to come around.

Gwen had remained in the background during the disturbance. She wasn't a heartless woman by any means. However, she was thoroughly deluded with the belief that Jack Harkness wanted her and would be waiting for her whenever she decided to have him. Jack's earlier words had cut deep though. Her thoughts turned inward.

_Is he tired of waiting for me? Is that why he's with Ianto? No, surely not. Maybe he's treating me this way to make me jealous. That has to be it! Now his wife shows up, that does make things a little more complicated. Well, she hasn't been in his life for years, she can't expect him to just pick up where they left off. It's sad really, but she'll have to realize that he's moved on since he last saw her. Maybe I should tell him I'll leave Rhys that should bring him around._

Gwen's internal monologue was interrupted by Tosh. "Ianto, are you alright? How are you feeling?" She asked after her friend, moving to stand near him after Owen moved to check Jack and Siani's vitals again.

"I think so. Whatever that was seems to have passed. I can't explain it. I just had to be near them. I don't understand."

At that moment he looked much younger than his 24 years. Tosh and Owen glanced at each other, neither knowing how to help him.

Gwen scoffed softly, yet loud enough to draw everyone's attention, which she hadn't meant to do.

"Something helpful to add Cooper?" Owen challenged. He glared at the woman as she continued to sit on the stairs.

Gwen just shook her head, not wanting to say anything that might cause more problems for her. Now was really not the best time for her to be forcibly removed from Jack's side if she was to convince him of her availability.

"Then do us all a favor and shut up." Owen said testily.

Her temper already having reached its limits with Owen earlier in the day, she snapped vindictively, "I'd say it's obvious what is wrong with Ianto."

"Oh?" The Doctor asked, wondering if any of Torchwood from this century were familiar with mate bonds. Tosh and Owen eyed her warily, knowing by her tone that whatever she said would not be constructive. Ianto just looked at her wearily.

"Of course. Now that his wife has shown up, Jack won't have any use for their little extra-curricular activities any longer." Gwen said as she plastered on an innocent expression.

Ianto paled again and began to extract himself from the married couple. Gwen's words having reinforced his fears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Owen yelled as he attempted to get Ianto to stay sitting down.

The Doctor seemed shocked by Gwen's words and attitude. _Why would she say such a thing? Doesn't she realize how hurtful her words are? Ianto doesn't know yet that they're not true either. Clearly there's something going on here that is causing quite a bit of angst. Such a human thing, angst. No matter where they go in the universe, it never changes. Ah, I wonder if they have bananas._

Ianto got up, pushed past Owen and began to walk over to the other staircase. "I'll be in the archives, someone at least let me know when they've woken please." He said without looking back.

"Ianto!" Tosh called after him, but he just continued through the hub as Gwen's words echoed in his mind.

"That's it!" Owen yelled marching over to stand in front of the stairs on which Gwen was seated. "Get your shit and get out, you've done more than enough damage today!"

"I'm not going anywhere Owen! Jack is unconscious right now, you might need me." She said stubbornly as she stood up.

"You are the last _thing_ anyone here needs Cooper! Jack already ordered you to leave earlier so get out! And before you make some other asinine comment about what you think Jack wants or needs let me tell you that if he were awake right now he would probably Retconn you back to nappies! Now get out of my sight before I shoot you!" Owen was positively livid, and looked very ready to carry out his threat.

She looked at the other two conscious occupants in the room and saw no chance for support from either one. In fact she was pretty sure she would have to watch her back from now on, Tosh looked to be out for blood. So she glared hatefully at Owen before stomping up the stairs and eventually out of the hub.

Once she had left the Doctor turned to face Owen and Tosh. "I'm assuming I've missed something?" He said quirking his eyebrows in question.

Tosh laughed darkly while Owen sighed, taking a seat in the chair recently vacated by Ianto.

"Have a seat Doctor, while we wait we'll fill you in on the delusions of Gwen Cooper." Tosh told the Doctor as she indicated for him to sit on Owen's stool.

While all of this was happening, another conversation was occurring between the unconscious couple.

_Mela, are you there? _Jack called. _Please, I can feel you again, can you hear me?_

_I can hear you a'mael, it's a little strange though. I had forgotten what it felt like to feel you like this._

_How is it that I couldn't at least feel you if you've been alive all this time? How long has it been for you? Please tell me it hasn't been long. _

_Jack -_

_No. Don't call me that, say my name . . . please, it's been so long. _ Jack entreated his soulmate.

_Shaeluin. My Shae, it's been over fifty years._ Siani told him gently. She was angry and hurt, but she loved him and couldn't bear to cause him pain.

_Oh goddess! En' Isilme, it's not possible. All this time! I looked for you, for years and years. I searched the galaxies trying to find you, you have to believe me!_

_I know a'mael, I know. I could still feel you. I knew you were trying to find me. That's how I survived the first few years. They mostly ignored me during that time, sometimes I think they forgot I existed. It wasn't until a few years after you left the Time Agency that they seemed to remember I was there._

_How could you feel me if I couldn't feel you Isi? I felt our bond break, a year after I lost you._

_It was the Marwolaethians. They were experimenting on manipulating bondmate links, and I was the primary test subject. That's why they took me in the first place, somehow they found out about us._

_Marwolaethians! Oh please tell me it's not true! I never could discover the name of the creatures that took you, but I've heard of the Marwolaethians. The most horrid creatures, I never knew they were the ones. Oh goddess, love you have to forgive me. I should have found you, I never should have given up!_

_Shae, a'mael, it isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, they were too well hidden. I saw how far you went, how long you searched. Years after you felt our bond break you continued to search against all reason. Even after Carademyn gave up, you kept searching. I never blamed you mela, not even once._

_Wait, you don't look like you've aged at all since I lost you. How did you survive fifty years with those monsters and not age a day? _

_I don't fully understand it all. I believe the Doctor might be able to answer that better. What I do know is that Bad Wolf didn't stop with making you immortal, she decided to share with me as well. Our bond guaranteed that I suppose._

_Oh no! I'm going to kill him! I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted you trapped in this eternity too._

_Trying to get rid of me so soon? _Siani quipped, trying to cheer him.

_Never. I just - this never-ending life, sometimes it's almost too much to bear._

_I know a'mael, but don't you think it will be better now? Now you won't have to bear it alone._

_I've never deserved you, your father was certainly right about that._

Jack grinned internally as he felt her roll her eyes.

Jack continued. _I've never forgotten you Isi, after all these years, its still you that I see in my dreams._

He felt her hurt and then anger through the link which was strengthening by the moment.

_What is it? Why are you angry?_

_I understand that it's been a long time for you. I also know how much you've been hurting. But I'm sorry, I just can't believe you truly mean that when I've watched you go from one person's bed to the next for years. How can you say that it was me in your dreams when you've been so intent on wiping me from your memory with hundreds of others? _Siani asked, her heartbreak clearly projecting through the link.

Jack was shocked, and not a little hurt. _What on earth do you mean hundreds? I'll admit I'm not proud of it at all, but there have only been three Isi. Three in over 150 years. And it was a hundred years before I could even consider the possibility!_

_Do not lie to my Shae! _He could feel her anguish. _I saw you! I saw you with them! Do you have any idea what its like to have to watch the person you love more than anyone else, shag his way across the galaxies!_

_Isi. _Jack said gently. _Something's not right here. I swear to you, there have only been three. Only Estelle, Lucia and Ianto, that's all that there has ever been. And with Lucia it was only once, and even that is fuzzy. I admit that I've created that image, but that's all it's ever been; a way to keep people from getting too close. If I made them think that I was a heartless philanderer, they were less likely to want to know anything about me and want anything from me. You said that they were studying ways to manipulate the bond. They must have figured out a way to project images through it mela. They were torturing you, what better way was there than to make you think that I could do such a thing?_

Siani was shocked and felt like a complete idiot. How could she not have seen something so obvious. Why did she not think that they could do other things to the link than just partially block it?

She felt as if her world was spinning. Everything she thought she knew about the last fifty years was suspect. Guilt rolled over her in waves. All of these years she believed that he was hell-bent on trying to forget her.

_So - _She began hesitantly. _You mean that you and Carad never - _

_Carademyn?! For god's sake Isi, give me some credit. He's your brother, I would never do such a thing! We told everyone we were lovers as a cover story. Neither of us trusted the Agency, so we had to have an excuse for why we were constantly traveling together. The Agency gave up searching for you after a month. We became partners so we could continue to search for you. _

She had never felt so low. She had accused her husband of the worst infidelities less than an hour after their reunion.

_Oh gods I've been such a fool! Shaeluin, I'm so sorry. I should have known._

Jack felt all of her emotions, which easily calmed his anger. She didn't know that it was all an illusion. Those monsters had fed it to her for years, no wonder she believed it.

_No love, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault that they did these things to us. I have to be honest though Isi. I don't regret Ianto, I just can't. There's something different about him Isi. I'm sorry, I know this must hurt you and that's the last thing I want, but I have to tell you the truth._  
Jack felt her mood change, felt her mirth which confused him greatly.

_Some things never change. For all your brilliance you're still as thick as they come sometimes!_ She said, confusing him even more.

_What do you mean?_

_You don't see it? You don't feel who he is to us?_ She prompted.

_You mean it's him?! It's really him, I found him? _Jack's joy burst through their bond. _That's how he knew you. You were able to communicate with him._

_Yes a'mael, but only through dreams. Ianto is the one we've waited for all these years. He is our Telanan._

They shared their delight without words, simply basking for the moment in their reunion and the knowledge that their completer was with them at last.

Suddenly they felt him. They could feel his presence, his emotions. He was worried and scared, and so very confused.

_We need to go back Shae, he needs us. There is so much that we need to explain to him. We're so close, we can't risk losing him._

_You're right. It's been so long since I've done this, it may take awhile._

_Me too, I can feel a little bit now. He's holding my hand, I can't feel anything else yet._

_Let's focus on waking up, we have all the time in the world to continue this, and we'll have Yan with us._

_Finally! You've had him for the last few years, you lucky bastard! I call dibs!_

Jack laughed as they focused their efforts on regaining consciousness. Slowly their senses began to return and they were able to hear the others, they were arguing. Gwen said something, "Now that his wife has shown up, Jack won't have any use for their little extra-curricular activities any longer."

They felt Ianto's distress, felt his heart aching as he left their sides.

Panicked, they focused harder, struggling to return to consciousness. _You do realize I'm going to kill her right?_ Siani told her husband.

_I think there may be a line for that mela. Retconn her? Hell, __I__ might shoot her!_

It was still some time before they were able to awake. During that time they heard Owen and Tosh explaining all of the issues surrounding former PC Cooper. Jack listened, hearing for the first time the issues caused by his leniency towards Gwen and her obsession with him.

He was ashamed to admit that he had never noticed much of what they told the Doctor. Jack was shocked to learn of Gwen's treatment of Ianto, constantly demeaning, pushing her work off onto him, etc. He felt like an abject failure, as a boss and especially as a lover.

_Why did he never say anything?_

_From what I'm hearing love, I'd say he probably thought you wouldn't believe him._ Siani said before she woke.

The monitors beeped, indicating an increase in heart rate as Siani and Jack woke.

The other three occupants of the room were immediately by the beds.

Owen began checking Siani first as the Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over both of them. "How are you feeling Mrs. Harkness? Any dizziness, blurred vision, nausea?"

"No, not at all, and it's Siani, please." She smiled at Torchwood's resident medic.

"Of course Siani." He smiled back. She had an infectious grin, causing even the caustic doctor to return it.

If she wasn't mistaken, he even blushed a little.

"Hey Owen, if you're done grinning at my wife like an idiot can you do your thing so we can get out of here?" Jack commented, causing Owen to flush in embarrassment.

"Shut up Harkness." He lamely responded as he moved to check the Captain over.

Jack laughed aloud and Tosh giggled. The Doctor and Siani watched on grinning.

Siani was delighted, she had so wanted to be a part of all of this. These past few years especially, she watched Jack interact with his team, wishing she could be here. Now that she was she intended to make the most of it.

"You're fine you bastard." Owen said to Jack, still a little embarrassed. "Now get out of my med bay. Siani on the other hand, I need to do a full work-up. I need to get you started on some supplements and maybe physical therapy. When you're up to it, I would like to discuss what happened to you so that I can better help you heal." Owen continued, slipping into no-nonsense doctor mode.

Jack hopped off the bed and took his wife's hand. "You also need to eat and rest soon." He said with concern lacing his words.

"It's alright Jack." Siani said as she looked up at her husband and smiled. "You need to go find him. I'll be fine here with Owen, Tosh and the Doctor."

"But -"

"No Jack. Go to him, try to reassure him. Maybe later we can all talk?" She said hopefully.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll be back as soon as I can, and hopefully with Ianto." He sighed before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead, reluctantly letting go of her hand as he moved toward that stairs. "Don't go anywhere!"

"My hospital gown and I will be right here when you both get back!" She said causing him to laugh as he left in search of Ianto.

"I think I can help you there Siani." Tosh said. "If you like I can go purchase some clothes for you while you visit with Owen."

The Doctor smiled at Tosh's thoughtfulness. "Any chance of some bananas while you're out? I love bananas don't you?"

The women both grinned at the eccentric Doctor and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Oh course Doctor. Siani, do you have any preferences as to what you would like me to get?"

A little embarrassed she replied. "Not really, I need a little of everything and I'm not very familiar with current clothing options."

"No problem, I'll take care of everything!" Tosh said, glad for the chance to do something constructive.

"Just - just nothing too confining around the wrists and neck if that's possible." Siani asked quietly.

"Oh course," Tosh said, she moved forward to squeeze Siani's hand. "I'll be back shortly. Owen, the rift looks to back quiet for quite a while, so you shouldn't have any disturbances."

"Thanks Tosh!" They all said laughing together. It was nice to hear laughter in the hub for a change, it had been absent for far too long.

She left the hub through the garage entrance, her thoughts swirling with the mess that was currently Torchwood. Hoping that somehow this would all work out and that her friend wouldn't have his heart broken in the process.

**A/N2** - So there you have it. Please review and take the poll on my profile.  
If you remember from chapter 1, Captain Hart is Siani's younger brother (kind of obvious by this point, but I thought I'd make note of it in case anyone missed it). Again, Jack, Siani and John's native language is derived from Tolkien's elvish. Translations for this chapter are as follows:

mela - love  
a'mael - beloved  
Shaeluin - Jack's real name, roughly meaning "ocean blue"  
En' Isilme - Siani's real name, roughly meaning "of moonlight"  
Carademyn - John's real name, roughly meaning "red hills"  
Telanan - finisher or completer


	7. Chapter 6 - Love Takes Off Masks

**Chapter 6 - Love Takes Off Masks**

A/N - Hello everyone! I apologize for the extremely long delay in updating, and for this being such a short chapter. This semester has been brutal; but now things are winding down and I should be to update on a regular basis. Your reviews are always welcome!

This chapter's title comes from a quote by James Arthur Baldwin, "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood Archives**

It was happening again. All the walls of the neatly ordered room in his mind were starting to crack.

_This is even worse than when I lost Lisa. God, I never thought anything could be worse than that. Losing Jack though, I - I don't know if I can do this. It's too much. It's not just Jack though, it's her too. Why did she come to me? Why did she help me heal after Lisa, comfort me when Jack left, just to show up and destroy everything?_

Ianto sat curled up in a corner in a remote section of the archives. He was trying desperately to pull himself together. He couldn't breakdown, not here.

_The worst bit though is that I love her too. She knows me, knows my fears and struggles. Why is she doing this to me? I'm such an idiot. It was so safe when I thought she was just a creation of my own mind, my ideal come to life._

"Ha!" He laughed darkly, tears streaming unnoticed down his face.

_Now she's here, she's real; and she is Jack's and he is hers. I guess I know where that leaves me._

He didn't realize that he was trembling. His body was fighting against the effects of his breaking heart.

_I'll have to leave. I can't stay here. I can't see them every day and pretend that it's not ripping my heart out. I've got to get out. _

Ianto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rapidly approaching steps that came to a stop right beside him. He started when he felt a hand reach down to cradle the side of his face, wiping away his tears.

"Oh Yan. Please don't cry. Things are not what you think; it's going to be alright. I promise you that sweetheart." Jack said softly and moved to gather Ianto into his arms.

"No Jack." Ianto pushed his arms away and struggled to stand. He looked like a cornered animal, terrified and desperate to flee.

"Everything is not alright! I -" He rubbed a hand across his face clearing the rest of the tears.

Jack watched with concern as he saw Ianto's mask slide back in place as he straightened his suit and squared his shoulders. And just like flipping a switch, he was once again the perfect butler.

"I take it your wife is awake now sir. Should we go check on her? I'll make some coffee and meet you in the medbay." Ianto said as he started to weave his way through the maze of the archives, leaving a Jack standing there.

Jack hurried to catch up and reached to grasp Ianto's shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

"Please stop, sir. It's not appropriate." Ianto said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Jack stepped in front of Ianto, holding him in place by both shoulders. Ianto was staring resolutely at the floor.

"Ianto, please look at me." Jack gently lifted Ianto's chin to meet their eyes. His heart broke a little from the pain radiating from his young lover's gaze. "There you are." He softly caressed his cheek.

"Yan, there are so many things happening right now. Most of it I don't understand myself. One thing I do understand though is how important you are to Siani and me." Ianto tried to pull away.

"Please stop Jack! Please! I can't have this conversation now."

"What conversation do you think this is Ianto?" Jack asked as he continued to hold Ianto to keep him from escaping.

"I'm not stupid Jack. I can't listen to the 'we care about you and we can still be friends' thing right now. I'm begging you, please." He started crying again, much to his annoyance.

Jack pulled Ianto's stiff form to him, hugging him tightly.

Jack kissed his head, and stroked his hair. Ianto guiltily clung to Jack, believing this would be the last time he would ever be held by the man he loved.

"I know this is confusing for you Yan, but there are some very important things you don't know yet. Don't give up on us Vanima, on either of us; we care about you so much. Don't turn away from us now. Will you listen Yan? Will you hear us out, keep an open mind? We don't want to lose you!"

Ianto lifted his head from Jack's shoulder. "You're not making any sense Jack."

Jack smiled at Ianto. "I know that. But promise me please, that you will listen and not make any decisions until we've explained everything."

Ianto gazed into Jack's eyes, searching for what he knew not, but seeing Jack's desperation he nodded his head in agreement.

Jack sighed, "thank you." He touched his forehead to Ianto's, both closing their eyes, one in desperation the other in relief. "Come on Yan, let's go check on Siani."

"Alright Jack."

Jack pulled back releasing Ianto, and reached his hand out for the younger man to take. Ianto glanced between Jack's hand and face trying to decide whether he should allow himself the intimacy.

_Don't be an idiot! This may be the last time he ever offers you this, take it!_

The older man smiled as Ianto finally took his offered hand.

"Let's go Yan. I swear to you, everything will be alright."

**Torchwood Medbay**

"Ok, I'm going to let those scans continue to run. In the meantime I'll need to do some blood work and then when you're ready we'll need to talk about the treatment you received while in captivity." Owen addressed Siani who was sitting up on the examine table.

"Alright Owen, I don't want to have to explain it all more than once if that's alright. I'd like to wait for Yan and Jack."

Owen nodded, "Of course, we can wait for them if you like." He moved to his side table to begin prepping to draw several vials of blood.

"This is all so fascinating!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You manage to do so much with such primitive technology, its fantastic!"

Both Siani and Owen rolled their eyes at the Doctor who seemed to bounce from one side of the medbay to the other examine equipment and reports.

"Oi, Space-Boy, mind the primitive tech, it's the best we've got at the moment."

Ignoring him, the Doctor continued his exploration, using his sonic screwdriver continuously.

Owen turned back to Siani. "Ready? This shouldn't take but just a moment."

She hadn't been paying much attention to what Owen was preparing. She assumed he was getting the hemoscanner ready for the blood work.

Owen moved to place the tourniquet on her arm, which she found strange and then she noticed the syringe.

"What the hell is that?" She yelled.

"It's just a syringe to draw your blood, nothing scary, just uncomfortable for a few moments." Owen was a little shocked at her outburst; she hadn't seemed have an issue with having blood drawn when he mentioned it a moment ago.

"No, no, please don't!" Siani cried loudly.

The Doctor moved to her side. "Siani, it's okay, this is how they run tests on your blood during this time period. Owen won't hurt you."

His soothing words fell on deaf ears though as Siani drew into herself.

She continued to cry out, "Please don't! Please, please stop! Yan! Jack! No, no!"

Owen was trying along with the Doctor to calm her unsuccessfully.

By this point she was huddled beneath the blankets on the exam table shaking violently.

"Siani, Siani!" The Doctor tried to get her attention.

"It's no use Doctor, she's regressed. Shit!" Owen ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I should have thought to ask. I'm such a twat!"

Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the monitor next to Siani.

"Dammit! Her blood pressure is dropping. She's going into shock."

Owen and the Doctor moved as one toward Siani as she started to thrash on the table. They tried to restrain her to prevent her from injuring herself, but this only served to agitate her further.

"Jack! Ianto! Noooo! Please! No more please, no more!"

Ianto and Jack had just returned to the main hub when Siani screamed.

A/N2 – Vanima: beautiful


	8. Chapter 7 - Retelling and Recovery

**Chapter 7 - Retelling and Recovery**

A/N – Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient. As a reward I've written you an extra-long chapter. Please enjoy and send me a review! To those of you that have reviewed recently, thank you so much for the encouragement! You're brilliant!

Previously:

"Jack! Ianto! Noooo! Please! No more please, no more!"

Ianto and Jack had just returned to the main hub when Siani screamed.

* * *

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood Medbay**

Both men tore off to the medbay, hurtling down the steps.

Ianto reached her first, shoved the Doctor out of the way and gripped her firmly by the shoulders.

"What the hell did you do Owen?" Ianto barked at his coworker.

Startled by Ianto's anger he replied, "Shit! I didn't - I'm sorry! I told her I needed to draw blood and she seemed fine with it. I didn't think that she wouldn't understand how we draw blood now. She completely freaked when she saw the syringe."

Jack and Ianto were both staring at him. Ianto looked pissed as he gripped Siani's right hand and attempted to still her by holding down her shoulder.

Owen felt miserable. _Stupid, bloody stupid Harper. She's a torture victim for fuck's sake. You should have explained and not assumed._

Jack shook with anger as he stood at the head of his wife's bed; he wasn't angry at Owen, it wasn't his fault. No, he was livid at the creatures that had done this to his beloved. She was drastically thin compared to the last time he saw her; her shapely, athletic figure was reduced to flesh and bone. Her once lustrous hair was limp and dull; and her eyes, those gorgeous pools of chocolate, reflected the years of pain and torment.

He looked at his two loves, his family, broken but finally together; and he swore to himself that he would see them both happy and whole, even if it took the rest of eternity to accomplish it.

He moved to place his hands on Siani's shoulders to try to help Ianto restrain her, but she continued to thrash under their hands.

"No! No please! Shae, help me! Please-" Siani began to sob violently.

Jack's heart broke as he listened to his wife's cries; guilt gnawed at him. "Why isn't this working? We should be able to calm her!"

"I need to sedate her Jack! She's completely regressed." Owen stated, he was shaken by her screams and worried about the long-term effects of her suffering. They needed to calm her down before she injured herself further.

"No, not yet." Jack looked hard at his wife. "What is it mela? What do you need?"

Suddenly an idea came to him. He looked between his wife and Ianto.

"Yan, I need you to do something for me." Jack said, drawing Ianto's attention from Siani's face which he was staring at while struggling to restrain her without hurting her.

"Of course sir." Ianto replied as he straightened, his butler mask falling seamlessly into place. He moved to step away from the bed, feeling somewhat guilty over his possessive behavior.

_She's not mine. Neither of them is they belong to each other. There's no place for me anymore._

"No," Jack moved to take his hand, preventing him from pulling away. "Stay right here, please! Now this may sound weird, but I need you to focus for me."

"Focus on what Jack?" Ianto said, as he tried to remove himself from the immortal's grasp.

"Please Yan." Jack looked at him imploringly, while twining their fingers together. Despite the immediacy of the situation, they stopped and looked long at each other.

"Fine. Tell me what to do." Ianto agreed

Jack smiled at his lover. "Keep holding my hand," Jack said with a wink. "Focus your thoughts on Siani, on talking to her through your mind."

Ianto's only response was a raised brow.

"I know I sound crazy, but focus on talking to her. Remind her where she is, tell her she's safe, just let her know you're with her. Okay?" Ianto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright then, let's help our girl." Ianto was too focused on his task to catch the possessive Jack used, but Owen and the Doctor were not. It confused Owen and delighted the Doctor. He loved happy endings.

Jack moved their joined hands to Siani's right shoulder as they both spoke to her through their minds.

_Um, Siani? Alright, I really feel like an idiot right now. I know you can't hear any of this, but I'll humor Jack. Since you can't hear me, I think you're bloody gorgeous. I think about you all the time; thought I was really losing it for a while since I thought you were just part of a dream. I even felt guilty, as if I was being unfaithful to Jack. Honestly, I'm so confused right now. Why are you here? No - stupid question. I know why you're here, you're here for Jack. I get that. But why did you come to me? Why tell me not to give up? Why did you make me love you too?_

_Isi my love, you're safe, everything is alright. I'm right here with Yan, so I need you to wake up for us sweetheart. Come on, stop listening to him ramble, I know he probably doesn't believe that you can hear him. I'm sure whatever he's saying is fascinating, but it's time to wake up._

Ianto felt a bit silly knowing that she couldn't hear him. So it startled him when a moment after they touched her together she stilled and curled to her right toward the two men.

Ianto was shocked, and Jack just grinned as Siani began to come back to herself.

"Yan?" Siani said very softly.

"I'm right here Siani." Ianto said as he moved his right hand to grasp hers.

She smiled shakily as she opened her eyes. "I think you're bloody gorgeous too." Her smile widened as Ianto's jaw dropped and his face flushed.

"You - you really could hear me?"

Jack grinned.

"Yeah." Siani replied, her smile dimming. "And I promise to tell you everything."

Ianto and Siani shared a long look, seeming to reach some kind of unspoken agreement.

Siani moved to sit up and all four men reached out to assist her. Jack being the closest helped to adjust the table to allow her to sit upright.

Setting aside his confusion momentarily, Owen stepped up beside Siani and began to check her vital signs once more.

"I'm sorry Siani; I should have told you what was going to happen instead of assuming you understood how things operate now."

Siani shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position, with Jack and Ianto hovering anxiously, before replying.

"It's alright Owen." She smiled at him, still a bit shaky from the ordeal. "I should have remembered that the hemoscanner won't be invented for some time yet. It's not your fault."

"Right." Owen said, still feeling guilty. "Well, we can wait on the blood work if you would like."

"No, I'm alright now. I'm sorry; please go ahead, you need to run your tests."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "We can wait for a while."

"I'm fine Jack; I was startled that's all."

Ianto and Jack both looked at her and raised a brow in sync, which caused her to laugh.

"Do you two practice that?" She asked, grinning.

The two men looked at each other, before breaking out into grins themselves.

"Nope, we're just that good." Jack quipped, to which Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You're both distracting me; I'm trying to prepare myself to imitate a pincushion!"

Ianto shifted self-consciously, and began to pull back from the table.

"No!" Siani exclaimed, panic creeping back into her voice. "No, please don't leave Yan." She looked at him imploringly as she grasped at his hands tightly.

Ianto looked at her, wavering, uncertain as to what he should do. Siani stared back, before finally lowering her gaze and retracting her hands as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She turned from a guilty looking Ianto and a conflicted Jack to face Owen who continued to look confused.

She said softly, "Go ahead Owen." He nodded silently and went back to prepare once again.

Siani closed her eyes as she leaned back into the pillow and sighed softly.

_What a bloody mess._ She thought.

The Doctor remained a silent observer though all of this, watching the interaction between the three. Something needed to be done to stave off disaster until they had the chance to talk. An idea came to him, and he smiled inwardly.

_Well now, that's brilliant that is! Let's see what happens when I do this - _

He stepped up to Siani's left side before leaning over her and gently stroking her hair. He quietly whispered, "Play along."

The Doctor continued to whisper in her ear, "This is all far too serious and angsty at the moment; I'm trying to rouse their inner caveman. Do you think its working?" He softly touched her face.

Siani slowly opened her eyes to see the glares Jack and Ianto directed at the Doctor. She turned toward him and nodded her head, though it looked more like nuzzling to the two men watching.

_What the hell has he been doing to my wife the past few days? Surely the TARDIS wouldn't allow something like that! He said she was catatonic for a while, if he did anything I'm-_

"Ah-hem!" They heard Ianto interject loudly.

The Doctor and Siani both looked at the glaring men.

"Don't you have a circuit board to rewire incorrectly Doc?" Jack said, clearly not happy with his friend. He and Ianto both continued to glare unhappily, unconsciously mirroring each other by standing, feet apart, arms crossed.

"Nope, perfectly fine right here thanks." He smiled innocently.

"You –" Ianto stopped Jack from lunging by placing a hand firmly on his arm.

"I think we can handle things from here Doctor. So if you wouldn't mind backing up so Owen can do his job, it would be appreciated." Ianto said steadily to the Doctor, his thickened accent betraying his anger.

"Oh certainly! Dr. Harper, do excuse me!" He smiled winningly, moving back from the table. Ianto and Jack shot him another look before turning their attention to Siani, who had been fighting to contain her mirth the whole time. Ianto gently took her hand and Jack cradled her head in his hand.

"We've got you." Ianto said to Siani. "Go ahead Owen, let's get this over with."

The Doctor was inordinately proud of himself. _Who said I only save planets? Maybe I could be an intergalactic Oprah! Did I really just think that? I really need a banana._

"Riiiiight." Owen said as he stepped up to the table. He was even more confused after that little interaction; but he picked up on one thing for certain, neither Harkness looked like they were willing to let Ianto out of their reach. He just wasn't sure whether that was a good thing for his friend or not.

_Where is Tosh? She should be here to help me figure out this soap opera._

Owen explained what steps he would take before drawing Siani's blood. The next several minutes passed in silence, with everyone focused on their own thoughts.

_Bananas, I really hope Ms. Sato returns soon with bananas. Ooo or chips! Curry chips, oh that would be brilliant! I wonder, if I reverse the flux on the trans-_

_Ok, first thing, we take care of Isi. Run the tests, get some food in her, tie her down if need be to make her rest. Then we've got to talk to Yan, the longer we wait the greater the chance that something will go wrong. Oh my gods! Ha! Wow, I must be getting old! I haven't thought about the fact that I have the two hottest mates in all the galaxies in at least an hour! We're going to need a bigger bed, especially if Siani's going to do that thing where she bends-_

_What the hell are you doing you bewt! You're acting a fool. You have no right to be possessive of her! Grr! This is so confusing! Why do they both want me here? Why do I listen? Walk away mate, just turn around and walk away! Oh you're such a-_

_Ew, needles! I hate needles! This is so primitive. How much would I screw up by inventing a few medical devices early? Hard to say, maybe I should ask the TARDIS, she would know. Wow, Yan's eyes are so blue. Kind of a slate blue; Jack's are more ocean blue. Arg, stupid Marwolaethians! Fifty freaking years without sex! Why does Yan have to wear such fitted shirts? How does Jack get any work done? Gods, I could just rip-_

Owen finished drawing Siani's blood and completed the last scans he needed to run just as Tosh returned, loaded down with shopping.

"Oh clothes! Fantastic! Thank you so much Tosh!" Siani exclaimed. She sat up and turned to get off the table; both Jack and Ianto reached out and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked.

"To change into the clothes Tosh bought me." Siani replied as she attempted to squirm out of their hold.

"Don't you think you should rest for a while first?" Ianto said.

Jack agreed, "Yan is right Siani. You should rest."

"Look, I love you both for being concerned, but if I don't get out of this hospital gown I'm going to go spare! It's a bit draughty and I never did go for the hospital-chic look, even when it was in fashion."

Ianto blushed at her comment. _Don't be an idiot, she didn't mean it that way. She loves Jack and only Jack._

Owen and now Tosh watched like spectators at a tennis match.

Looking for another opportunity to help things along, the Doctor said, "Well, you'll need some help with that. Please, allow me Madame."

He bowed to her with a grin as he brushed past a gob-smacked Jack, and helped her off of the table.

"I don't think so!" Ianto said.

_When did I lose the ability to control the words that come out of my mouth? It must be Jack's influence._

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks Doc. I've got it from here." Jack said firmly. The Doctor was really pissing him off.

_What the hell is he playing at anyway? Doctor or not, he keeps this up he's going to need that extra hand!_

Though somewhat amused, Siani felt that the testosterone levels had reached a critical point.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I could use your help Tosh." She asked the other woman who tried unsuccessfully to smother a giggle at the behavior of the men.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Tosh replied.

"Siani-"

"Jack its fine. We won't be long." Siani said. She looked at the three men and shook her head before taking Tosh's offered arm. The stairs from the medbay seemed much longer than she had originally thought. But before she could attempt them she was lifted into a pair of well-sculpted arms and carried up the stairs. Ianto set her down without comment.

"Thank you Yan." She said, running her hand over the back of his neck before he released her and stepped back blushing once more.

Tosh caught her friend's eye and gave him a questioning look, which he broke off quickly.

Jack gave the Doctor a smug look that seemed to say, "Ha, point for us!"

"Well-" Ianto paused, nervously rubbing his neck where Siani's caress stilled burned his flesh. "I'll just go make some coffee." He quickly left towards the kitchen.

Tosh watched Ianto practically run to the kitchen. Frowning in concern, she nonetheless offered her arm to Siani.

"Oh Doctor," Tosh paused and said. "Your bananas are in the bag just there."

"Ooo, thank you! I love bananas." He said, bounding up the stairs to grab the bag.

Laughing at his excitement, the two women set off for the locker room.

"I'll just go set up a comfortable place for **my wife** to sit." Jack said with emphasis toward the Doctor who appeared oblivious. He walked swiftly up the steps toward the lounge area.

"Well, I think I'll check in with the TARDIS, get that information you wanted." The Doctor said, clutching his bag of bananas.

Left alone in the medbay, Owen glanced around before saying aloud, "What the hell is happening around here?"

* * *

**Torchwood, Locker Room**

Tosh pulled out the items she had purchased for the woman seated on the bench beside her.

Siani began to look through them, taking time to feel each of the fabrics. It had been so long since she wore anything so fine.

"I tried for things that would be comfortable and attractive. I know you probably want nothing more than to just feel human again, let alone like a woman again, so I figured that these might help." Tosh commented as she stood beside her.

Siani examined the underclothes Tosh bought; delighting in the feel of the black lace on her skin. "These are lovely, thank you so much!"

"No thanks necessary, I'm glad to help." Tosh said as she moved to sit on the bench. "They're from La Perla in case you want to get more of them later."

"I will thank you. Oh, this coat! Tosh it's fantastic!" Siani smiled at her warmly.

She had been looking forward to meeting Tosh, and hoped that she might be able to befriend the quiet Tech. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Don't worry about it, I used Jack's credit card." She said happily.

Lifting up a pair of pants, Siani laughed. "Leather Tosh? Really?"

Tosh winked conspiratorially, "Absolutely, you can pull those off no problem. They're stretch so they're actually really comfortable. Also, I wanted to get you something kind of kick-ass and sexy."

"Why is that?" Siani asked, she was pretty excited about these pants, and she felt as if Tosh might understand her well already.

"Well, first of all, I think Jack might give me a raise." She said jokingly, as they both laughed. "But more than that, those will help put a certain someone in her place."

"Ah, Cooper you mean." Siani smiled.

"Oh yes, if I know her at all she will come in on a mission; that mission of course being the seduction of your husband."

"Yeah, I gathered as much. So sexy and edgy versus trampy and desperate round one, right?"

"Definitely," Tosh chuckled.

"Well, I think that the boys will love them regardless. That's the important bit." She said as she began to strip.

Tosh hesitated, "When you say 'the boys' you mean . . ." Tosh wasn't quite sure about what she had observed between Ianto, Jack, and the woman beside her, but she worried that Ianto would once again end up heartbroken.

"Jack and Yan of course." Siani pulled on the underwear and picked up the pants.

"What is it you that you want with Ianto? I'm sorry, that was rude." Tosh stood from the bench and faced Siani. "I just figured that things would be awkward for the two of you because of Jack." Tosh said, feeling very protective of her friend.

"It's no wonder he loves you." Siani smiled at Tosh. "Neither Jack nor I have any ill intentions towards Ianto, quite the opposite in fact."

Tosh just frowned, clearly confused.

Sighing she said, "Look Tosh, I know you're watching out for him, and I love you for that. Right now though I can't give you an explanation." Tosh started to interrupt, but Siani halted her by holding up her hand. "I will tell you, but not now. This is something between the three of us and Yan deserves to know about it all first."

Tosh looked at her, as if trying to test the veracity of her words. Finally relenting she said, "Alright, but - you won't hurt him will you? He's been through far too much in his life and I know he truly loves Jack. It's just - I don't want to see him hurt again."

"I am the last person on the planet that you need to worry about hurting Ianto." Siani said, as she rose from the bench and looked Tosh in the eye. "I love him too."

"Okay then." Tosh said, accepting but determined to continue to keep an eye out for her friend.

Siani sat back down after putting on her blouse, and Tosh reached down to help her with her new boots.

"These all fit so well, they'll be perfect once I'm back to normal. How did you manage that?" Siani asked as Tosh finished with the boots.

Looking at each other they grinned and said in unison, "Ianto." Laughing they both stood.

"I should have known. Shall we rejoin the boys; make sure they haven't killed each other yet?" Siani asked.

Smiling, Tosh replied, "Alright, let's go. I want to see their reactions!" She once again offered her arm for Siani to lean on. "Ten quid Owen says something completely inappropriate!"

Laughing, Siani said, "That's a sucker bet, but you're on! Tosh, I think you and I are going to be very good friends!"

They made their way out of the locker room, ready to face the men in the hub.

* * *

**Torchwood, Main Hub**

The Hub was quiet when Tosh and Siani returned, except for the excited noises the Doctor was making as he ate what looked to be his third banana. He was seated backwards in Tosh's desk chair, swinging his feet happily.

Owen leaned against the wall watching the Doctor inhale the banana with morbid fascination.

Ianto was seated on the arm of the couch, drinking his coffee and pointedly ignoring the Doctor. While Jack sat on the seat at the other end of the couch leaving the spot between him and Ianto open. He was still glaring at the Doctor in between long drinks of Ianto's coffee, which he seemed incapable of letting go.

Siani assumed this to be her spot, if for no other reason than the number of pillows amassed there. Jack made a nest on the couch of which Myfanwy would be proud.

_Typical Jack, but where the hell am I supposed to sit with all those pillows?_

Once the women stepped into view, Ianto and Jack jumped up off of the couch, the Doctor stopped bouncing, and Owen slipped and almost fell away from the wall.

Tosh grinned, "So guys, what do you think, did I do alright with the shopping?"

Simultaneously they all replied:

"Wow," the Doctor said around a mouthful of banana.

Leering, Jack said, "Oh shit! Leather!"

"Fuck my giddy aunt!" Owen said.

Ianto just gaped.

Tosh laughed at them all, but Siani actually seemed a bit self-conscious. She was definitely not used to the attention after so long; and she felt a little insecure with Jack. They both had changed of course, but she knew that she looked a little worse for wear. He was gorgeous as ever, and he had been with other people since her. She was unsure whether or not he would still find her attractive.

_What if he's disappointed? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if Yan doesn't want me?_

As they came closer Siani looked between Jack and Ianto. "Do I really look alright? The pants aren't too much? I can change, Tosh bought some others." She rambled, clearly apprehensive.

"No!" They both exclaimed, startling her a bit.

"Don't you dare." Jack said smiling. "You're beautiful! Tosh, anything you want, it's yours." He couldn't take his eyes off of her as memories came flooding back. Jack remembered the first time he saw her; skin-tight leather from head-to-toe, hauling her brother into headquarters over her shoulder. She was just as beautiful now; time and hardship had changed her some, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the cosmos to him.

Siani smiled at him before looking to Ianto nervously.

Like two teenagers they blushed when their gazes met and fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, Ianto smiled softly and said, "Gwaedlyd hyfryd, anwyl, gwaedlyd hyfryd."

Siani beamed at him. Ianto stepped forward and taking her hand led her to her seat on the couch, moving a half dozen pillows out of the way. Jack really had no restraint.

"Diolch i chi, golygus." She replied as she sat down.

Ianto looked at her shocked, as she answered him back in perfect Welsh. He began to teach her during their "dream" conversations, but she must have studied further. Little did he know the TARDIS is an excellent tutor.

_How is it that she picks up my language so easily and yet Jack has been here over a hundred years and still doesn't know it? _He mentally rolled his eyes.

Jack fussed with the pillows and pulled a blanket over Siani, tucking it around her until she was virtually cocooned on the sofa.

Siani just smiled and rolled her eyes, struggling to extract her arms. It really was fantastic to have him back again; now that she knew the truth regarding the years they spent apart, she allowed herself to really feel how much she missed him.

So when Jack leaned back into the couch and placed his arm around her, she found herself leaning into his warmth. She had not released Ianto's hand, and was determined to hold onto it for as long as he would allow her.

_I can't believe I'm really here! I can't believe they're both beside me!_

Her joy was almost palpable, and Jack could feel it radiating through their link. He smiled brightly at her happiness and kissed her forehead. Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled at him as well, hoping to convey his happiness and hope for the future. For the first time in over a hundred and fifty years he felt at peace.

Once everyone had settled they began to eat the lunch that Ianto ordered from the deli on the Plass. Siani slapped Jack's hand for the second time as he continued to try to feed her the soup she was eating. She frowned as he pouted before rolling her eyes at his antics. She had missed this.

The others watched in amusement as Jack continued to purposefully annoy his wife. Ianto was happy to see the two people he loved most so content, but it made his heart ache to think of what he was losing. He looked down, realizing that he still held Siani's hand and quickly, but gently removed it from his grasp.

Everyone was caught up in the story the Doctor started telling about strange, wriggly sandwich fillings on a distant planet, so they failed to see the sorrowful look pass over Siani's face as Ianto pulled away. Jack felt her shift in mood however, and pulled her closer offering her comfort.

"And then I said, 'Really Byron, Shakespeare was a **very** open-minded man and even he would object to that!' Of course he didn't believe me, that lead to Martha and me running even more. Really it was a lovely visit!"

They all shook their heads and laughed at the eccentric Timelord. Everyone finished their food and Ianto began to clear up and silently moved to the kitchen, Jack and Siani gazing at his retreating form.

"I'll go help Ianto clean up, be right back." Tosh said as she followed her friend.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Ianto leaning forward with his hands braced on the counter, head bowed.

"Ianto?" Tosh said quietly.

Ianto jumped at the sound of Tosh's voice and immediately busied himself with putting the dishes in the washer.

"What can I do for you Tosh?" He asked flatly without turning around.

"You can turn about and talk to me for starters." She told him gently.

Finishing his task, Ianto turned to face Tosh and leaned back against the grey, stone countertop. He continued to avoid looking at her as he crossed his arms almost hugging himself.

Tosh stepped closer to him and laid a hand on one of his arms.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you, or do you want me to guess?"

Ianto sighed, "Nothing's going on Tosh, I'm fine. No need to worry, I'm fine." He repeated.

"Who are you trying to convince Ianto, you or me?"

"I – it's just been a crazy day Tosh, I'm just tired."

Tosh scoffed, which finally caught Ianto's attention and he looked up at her.

"Ianto, come on, this is me you're talking to remember. Co-founder of the 'My Girlfriend was a Manipulative, Murdering Alien' club. Talk to me." She now moved to stand next to him against the counter.

"I don't know what to say Tosh. I'm scared; I'm so scared of what this all means. I mean, I've lost him right? Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond thrilled that the Doctor rescued Siani, but now that she's here, well, Jack and I are over. I always figured he would leave me eventually, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Tosh's heart broke at hearing the resigned sorrow in her friend's voice. She wrapped her arm around his middle and hugged his side, resting her head on his arm.

"Honestly Ianto, I don't understand much of anything at this point. Neither Jack nor Siani seem to want to let you out of their sight. It just doesn't add up, but I am hoping that it all works out for the best. I – well, I asked Siani what she meant by acting this way toward you."

Tosh stopped when Ianto tensed and look down at her with a frown.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have said anything, but I was worried. For what it's worth, she seems to really care about you; which doesn't make sense. You've never met her before right? How did you know who she was? Did Jack tell you about her?"

"No, Jack never mentioned her." Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "I - I can't go into that all right now Tosh."

"Nobody can tell me anything!" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

Ianto couldn't help but smirk at her exasperation. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Tosh, we better get back before they come looking for us."

The two friends made their way back to join the others who were debating the merits of different 1970s rock bands. Ianto stood next to the couch this time, instead of sitting on the arm as he previously had, a fact that did not escape the notice of the others in the room.

After the Doctor tried, unsuccessfully, to steer the debate to disco, an uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Ianto was staring into the distance, and Jack and Siani were mentally discussing how to broach the subject of their bond with Ianto later.

Not one to remain silent for long, Owen broached the topic they all were trying to avoid.

"Well, stalling's over I suppose. Siani, if you still feel up to it, can you tell us what happened to you?"

Ianto pulled his attention back from the dark thoughts pervading his mind, not wanting to hear what happened, but at the same time somehow knowing that he needed to hear. He turned toward the couch and leaned against the wall, waiting for Siani to begin. He could see the others waiting as well, all trying to prepare themselves for what would undoubtedly be a very unpleasant story.

Shifting uncomfortably, Siani nodded. She looked at Jack, needing his nearness. As he sensed this he wrapped his left arm tighter around her and took her right hand in his.

Mentally she asked him, _How much do they know about your life before you came to Earth? Do they know about the Time Agency?_

_Yes, they know, unfortunately. Your brother paid me a visit not long ago, wreaking havoc as usual. They believe that he and I were together, we stuck with the cover story to avoid any detailed explanations._

_Should I edit then, or tell them the whole truth? And what about Carad and your reputation? I think they, namely Yan, need to know the truth about that._

_*Sigh* You're right, go ahead and tell them whatever you feel comfortable with. If we can't trust these four, than there really isn't anyone we can trust. _

The others were looking at them, expectantly waiting for them to stop staring at one another and begin. Ianto was anxious and very conflicted at the moment. The Doctor was getting bored sitting still for so long; and Owen and Tosh just waited patiently.

Taking a deep breath, Siani began to recount a slightly abbreviated tale of the last fifty years. Only Jack and Ianto would hear the whole story.

"Jack and I met at the Time Agency in the year 5033. I had recently finished with my training and he was assigned as my partner. My younger brother, Carademyn, had followed me to the Agency, and was causing trouble as usual. Jack had already begun to make a name for himself as a highly effective agent; so, I was desperate to prove myself. We didn't get along well initially, did we?" She smiled up at Jack.

He laughed, "That's putting it nicely, you couldn't stand me! And I was pissed that your brother was constantly causing trouble for us."

"My goddesses, he was annoying then! Well, to skip ahead, we were married and bonded a year after we met. We - "

"Wait," Owen interrupted. "Sorry, but what do you mean bonded? How is that different from getting married?"

Ianto and Tosh nodded, also wanting to know, but unwilling to interrupt to ask as Owen had.

Jack answered. "By the 51st century humankind has made huge advances in numerous areas. One of those areas is an extra-sensory perception that goes hand-in-hand with increased psychic awareness."

"So you can read other people's thoughts?" Ianto asked, really hoping that it wasn't true.

_What does that mean for Siani and me? Has she really been manipulating me this whole time?_

He was ashamed of his thoughts, instinctively knowing they weren't true; but he couldn't help but wonder with so many unanswered questions. Siani looked at Ianto sadly and he immediately dropped his gaze, guilty for thinking such thoughts of her.

Jack continued, "Not really. We can't hear what someone is thinking or delve into their memories. There are a few who can, but that gift or curse depending upon your perspective is very rare. Generally, it's more of an enhanced sense. Kind of - well, I suppose it's closer to empathy than telepathy really. The only people we can hear the thoughts of are our bonded mates."

With the exception of the Doctor, all of them were confused and struggling to understand this development.

"So you can tell what we're all feeling right now?" Tosh asked.

Jack and Siani both nodded.

Siani said, "Yes, though I'm sure that Jack senses it more clearly than I do."

"Why is that?" Asked Owen.

"The empathic ability is strengthened by familiarity. The longer you know someone, and the closer you are to that person, the easier it becomes to read them."

Owen said, "Sorry to sound like an ass, but this all seems a little farfetched. Can you prove it?"

Siani looked at Jack and nodded her head.

"Go ahead and show them." She said.

Jack sat up and leaned forward on the couch, resting his arms on his legs.

"Alright. Owen, right now you're skeptical, but excited, a little bit horny, and if you don't stop staring at my wife's chest I'm going to lock you in Janet's cell."

Owen's eyes bugged and he hurriedly looked down, uncharacteristically embarrassed at being caught out. Ianto glared at him, but only the Doctor saw the look before he carefully schooled his expression again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this ability makes it possible to sense one's mate."

"But, what exactly is a mate? What makes them different from any other person?" Tosh asked.

Siani answered this time. "It sounds a little fanciful and overly romantic really, but a mate or mates, are your perfect match. Not only are they the individuals with which you are most biologically compatible, they are also your perfect partner physically and emotionally as well. Many years before either of us were born, there was a time in which mankind was struggling in the universe, on the verge of extinction really."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, he remembered those days. They were dark and desperate times, many races did not survive.

"Well, a group of people set out to save humans from dying out. Their research concluded that there was indeed a person, or persons, who were the perfect match for each individual. When these people came together they were happier, more productive, and most importantly in their eyes, more fertile. So using forces and powers throughout the universe they began searching for bondmates in order to save the human race. It was this discovery that kept us from dying out, and it has helped humanity to expand and prosper where other species in the galaxy have withered into extinction."

Owen asked, "So these 'forces and powers' you mentioned, what are they? Sounds a little like Star Wars to me!"

The Doctor, Siani and Jack grinned.

It was the Doctor who answered this time. "Weeell, you could put it that way I suppose. There are a great many things in the universe that are yet to be explored. Don't forget Dr. Harper, that many things that were once considered magic are now seen as science, and vice versa."

Owen considered this as Tosh asked, "You said that this bonding was meant to ensure procreation. I don't mean to pry, but did you two have children?"

Siani lowered her head, and Jack reached to take her hand. It was clear that this was a sore subject for the couple.

Jack answered lowly, "No, we didn't have children. Actually we were unable to because our bond is incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Ianto finally broke his silence. He appeared surprised though, as if he had not meant to speak aloud.

Siani and Jack looked at one another.

_What do we say? We can't tell him in front of others; it's not fair to him!_

_I know, just the bare minimum for now._

Siani sighed, "We found out at our bonding ceremony that there was another person meant to complete our bond. While we were still able to bond with each other, we would never be complete or be able to have children until we found this other person. It was an unintended side effect of the whole concept of bondmates. Absolute fidelity and the insurance of the optimum combination of genetics."

Siani and Jack both looked intently at Ianto during this explanation; willing him to understand. His face remained impassive however, while internally his thoughts and emotions raged.

"You mean that there are three of you in this bond thing? As in you would all be married to each other?" Owen asked.

_I was so born in the wrong time_

"Yes, that's exactly it." Siani replied.

Tosh being the genius that she is began to piece things together.

_Oh my god! Ianto knew who she was! Was there some psychic link happening already? They both seem so concerned with how Ianto is processing all of this. Could he be the third? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

Silence reigned in the Hub for several moments; everyone was focused either on their own thoughts or on observing the others in the room.

The Doctor finally broke the silence. "Now that that's out of the way; Siani, will you finish telling us what happened?"

Diverting her attention from Ianto's form, Siani moved to sit up more fully. She removed the blanket and leaned forward, linking her arm through Jack's.

"Right, so after we were bonded we worked hard, and rose through the ranks, drawing increasingly difficult assignments. Five years after we married we were sent to the planet Karn to break up an illegal trading ring along with my brother and his partner. It was a disaster, they had to have known we were coming; Carad's partner was killed early in the mission and we were incurring heavy fire as we tried to escape. There was an explosion, I think I must have struck my head because things were a little blurry after that; all I really remember is being picked up and Jack and Carad screaming."

She stopped for a moment to compose herself. She had tried for many years to forget that day, and she could clearly see the effect of her words upon Jack. He was gripping her tightly, as though afraid she would be taken from him yet again; and silent tears streamed down his face. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ianto was transfixed, caught up in finally hearing part of Jack's past. Finally so many aspects of Jack's personality were starting to make sense.

"When I came to I was in a cell, I was left there for several days. I was scared to death, but so sure that I wouldn't be there long. I knew Jack would find me."

At this point Jack dropped his head in his hands, crying freely. Siani drew him into an embrace, holding him close.

She whispered in his ear, "Shh, my Shae. I do not blame you, you know this. I know you tried. Please do not blame yourself any longer, let it go my love."

Siani continued to hold Jack as he tried to calm down.

"What I didn't realize at the time was that they had already begun to study me. For some time I almost began to think that they had forgotten about me. Were it not for the daily food ration, I could have believed it. During that time though, they were studying my psychic link to Jack. You see, they couldn't sever it, nothing can do that; but, as Jack and I have discussed, they were able to manipulate it."

She stopped for a moment to take a drink of water before she continued, and Jack sat up a little straighter. The others were waiting patiently for her to continue. Ianto, however, was positively aching. The longing to go and comfort them both was almost overwhelming. All of the thoughts and emotions swirling within him were becoming almost too much to bear.

"I know now that I was kept on a ship for several years. They were constantly moving to avoid Jack and Carad catching up with them. They had petitioned the Agency to be partnered together. And according to Jack, they allowed the rumor to circulate that they were together in order to stave off any suspicion regarding their activities."

"Wait," Tosh interjected. "You let people think that you had taken up with your wife's brother?"

Lifting his head Jack replied with a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, tacky I know; but the Agency had ordered the search for Is - Siani suspended after only a few months. We were given direct orders to stop searching, which neither of us were going to obey. But to be able to continue to use the Agency's resources, we had to come up with an explanation for why we would take random trips together when we were not on duty. Carad was keener on the idea than I was; he was slightly fixated on me."

"Slightly!" Siani said with a laugh. "I thought we were going to have a cat fight when he first found out you and I were together."

"True. But he did get better after a while. He loves you, despite being a complete prat."

"I know." Siani said softly. It's strange what fifty years of isolation and torture will do to a person. She actually missed her little brother, surely the sky must be falling.

"So after a little over a year in captivity they apparently had a breakthrough." Jack continued. "Because that was when I felt our bond break."

"But you said it couldn't break." Owen said.

"I know, but that's what I felt. I just knew that she was dead. That was not a good time for me as you can imagine. I continued to search for years, despite what I felt. Honestly, if it weren't for Carad, I wouldn't be here. He stopped me from doing some pretty stupid things on numerous occasions; he saved my life."

"It was at that point that their true manipulations began." Siani continued. "They, the Marwolaethians, that's who took me, discovered how to simulate changes in the bond. They were able to make Jack believe me to be dead, and for me to see him doing things that he was not actually doing."

"Wait a minute." The Doctor said. "You mean what we talked about before. You're saying that wasn't real?"

"That's what she's saying Doc!" Jack said frowning.

"Oh, so you expect me to believe that you weren't some intergalactic playboy?" The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

The team all looked at him expectantly. They knew his reputation; it was something that was talked of frequently.

Jack glanced at Ianto and then back to the Doctor. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I know it's difficult to believe, but it is the truth. I allowed the rumors that spread from the time I spent searching for Siani with Carad to continue. Many of them were actually things that Carad did, the others were complete fabrications."

"But why?" Ianto asked. "Why spread those rumors?"

Looking at him intently, Jack answered. "It was better that way. People were less likely to expect anything from a notorious lothario. It paved the way with some people, and with others," he paused and looked pointedly at the Doctor. "It made them underestimate me. Either way it served my purposes. Believe it or not, I've actually only slept with four people my entire life."

"What?" Ianto and the Doctor exclaimed.

Nodding his head, Jack said, "It's true! Siani, Estelle, Lucia, and Ianto. That's it."

Siani grasped his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry," he said. "Sorry, I've worked years to build up this image; I shouldn't be surprised that you don't believe me."

Ianto felt as if his head was going to explode. Everything had changed so much in the last twelve hours that he was finding it increasingly difficult to cope. He really needed to sit down, so he pulled his desk chair over and sat down heavily. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Hold on," Ianto said as he turned to face Siani. "Just who is this brother of yours?"

Jack and Siani looked at one another uncomfortably.

"Well, you see . . ." Siani hesitated.

"It's someone you all know. He goes by a different name now, you know him as Captain John Hart."

"Are you shitting me?" Owen asked.

"No Owen, he's telling you the truth." Siani replied.

"John bloody Hart is your brother?" Ianto yelled.

"Um, yes." Siani replied, while Jack frowned at Ianto's outburst.

"So all those things he said while he was here; none of it was true?" Ianto asked Jack.

"That's right Yan. It was a story that we had told for so long that it just seemed easier to continue it. I am sorry." He said earnestly.

Ianto looked away, trying to process everything.

"Anyway, I left the Time Agency after they stole two years of my memories, which you know. It was not long after that when I met Rose and the Doctor. Then came Satellite 5 and my first death."

"Jack didn't know of course, that I was still alive." Siani continued. "By that point they had begun the physical torture in addition to the psychological. I had no idea that anything had changed until one of my captors, he was new, went too far and killed me. Believe me, waking up surprised me even more than the Marwolaethians."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Owen interrupted, as Tosh and Ianto looked on, shocked at this revelation.

"You mean that you're like Jack? You can't die either?"

"Oh I assure you Owen, I am very capable of dying. My captors made sure to test that extensively." Jack and Ianto cringed.

Tosh asked gently, "So, if you're like Jack, why haven't you healed completely?"

This caught Ianto's attention; he had been imagining numerous creative ways to kill the animals that had hurt Siani.

Jack looked dumbfounded. _Why did I not think of that? _

"Well, as Jack can unfortunately attest to, prolonged torture and repeated deaths slow the body's ability to heal. I'll be fine in a few days; it's just taking a little longer than normal."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, his fear coloring his voice.

"I am." She smiled at him. "I was much worse just a few days ago, the Doctor can attest to that. I'll be just fine after a little more rest."

Jack looked to the Doctor for confirmation. The Doctor nodded in the affirmative.

"Well in that case I think it's time that -"

Jack was interrupted by the sound of the rift alarms blaring through the Hub. The Torchwood team jumped into action. Ianto disappeared, off to gather whatever the team might need for the mission. Tosh pulled up the monitoring program with the Doctor watching closely.

"Great! What do we have Tosh?" Jack said with a sigh.

Looking conflicted as he glanced between the computer and Siani, Jack said, "Alright, Tosh, Owen, get your gear. We'll - "

"Jack, I'd like to tag along if you don't mind?" The Doctor said, surprising the Captain.

"Sure Doc, I'll just –" He looked torn.

"Go." Siani said. "It's your job. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? I can stay if you need me?" Jack said as he knelt down in front of his wife.

She ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's alright. You go; your team needs you right now."

"Alright, if you're sure." Jack said reluctantly.

"The SUV is loaded sir." Ianto said as he returned to the central hub.

"Thanks Yan." Jack said. He stepped over next to Ianto and quietly asked, "Stay with her please? There is no one I trust more to take care of her while I'm away. Will you do that for me?"

He gazed intently into Ianto's eyes, and grasped his hand.

Despite his determination to remain aloof and professional, Ianto was touched by Jack's faith in him.

"Of course Jack. Go save the world, I'll hold down things on this end." He said with a smile.

Jack grinned widely.

"Why Yan, that's kind of kinky. Don't do that until I get back!"

Ianto's jaw dropped, and Siani giggled from the couch. Jack took off after the others with a wink.

"How is he able to take the most innocuous things and turn them into an innuendo?"

His only answer was Siani's laughter.

* * *

A/N - Whew! If you would like to see the outfit Tosh bought for Siani, there is a link to it on my profile page. So, what do you think? How do you think Ianto will react when Jack and Siani finally reveal the truth? How will the rest of the team react? Drop me a line and share your thoughts. As always, thanks for reading!

Welsh translations:

bewt - idiot

Gwaedlyd hyfryd, anwyl, gwaedlyd hyfryd - bloody gorgeous, darling, bloody gorgeous

Diolch i chi, golygus - thank you, handsome


	9. Chapter 8 - Questions and Tesco

Author's Notes:

Welcome back everyone! Thank you for reviewing and following Never-Ending! We're finally getting to the good stuff, yep the mushy (and a little bit sexy) stuff. Hopeless romantic here, so you have been warned. Not too much fluff in this chapter though; that will come later. I'm going to attempt to post weekly at the very least, so that will probably mean shorter chapters from here on out.

**Whoever messages me with the meaning of Siani's maiden name first, gets to choose an important upcoming story element that will influence the direction of this tale! Hint ~ it's Elvish.**

**Chapter 8 – Questions and Tesco's**

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Torchwood Hub**

As soon as the others left through the underground garage an uncomfortable silence descended between Siani and Ianto.

Ianto began to nervously straighten the lounge area, which didn't need it, and Siani watched him intently.

"Yan?" She said tentatively.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Ianto said as he continued to move about, avoiding her gaze.

"Will you stop acting like the perfect servant and sit with me please?"

Ianto stilled and sighed, and raked his hand through his hair in frustration. Finally releasing a tiny bit of his pent-up frustration, he stalked over to Siani and plopped onto the couch.

"Happy?" He sniped.

Siani folded herself further back onto the couch so that she was seated with her legs crossed facing Ianto.

"Very," she said dryly. "Now, stop being an ass and talk to me. The others aren't here; you don't have to pretend any longer."

He desperately wanted to yell, to scream and rage and vent all his fear and heartbreak; Ianto knew he could, Siani would let him. That had been the brilliant thing about what he realized now to be the beginning of their relationship; she was his escape, his safe place from the pressures of his life.

_Maybe that's part of why I'm such a mess. She was mine damnit! She was mine alone, and I could tell her anything. I could bitch about work or Jack, and she would listen. Now it's all just a bloody mess!_

Siani watched him anxiously. She knew this was difficult for him, especially without knowing the truth yet. As the minutes passed she grew restless and worried, he had never acted like this before and it was very disconcerting.

_His whole life's been flipped upside down in the course of a few hours you twpsyn! He needs to let off some steam, clearly. So, provocation or earnestness?_

As Siani mentally debated what way she would use to get Ianto to open up she carefully watched his face. Seeing the anger rolling just beneath the surface she decided that a more gentle approach would likely yield better results. Her Yan had a temper to be sure; like her it took quite a lot to push him over the edge, but once you did, watch out!

She risked reaching over to take his hand, sighing internally when he pulled away. Pushing down the hurt she broke the silence.

"Look, I know that you're confused and that is probably making you angry since you "know everything." She said facetiously using air quotations. "Let's do this, you ask me a question, and then I'll ask you one."

That finally elicited a response from Ianto. He turned to face Siani.

"Any question, and you'll answer it?" He looked skeptical, both Siani and Jack had been very evasive with their answers thus far.

She met his eyes and nodded. "I promise to answer your questions. There are a couple of things that I want to wait until Jack is with us to discuss though."

Ianto frowned. "But why? Why do we need to wait for Jack? What can't you tell me?"

"It's not that I can't tell you; we are going to tell you positively everything, I swear it." She grasped both of his hands with her own. "There are just a few topics that involve all of us, and it's only right that we be together when we talk about them. That is the only reason."

Ianto held Siani's gaze for a few moments, searching her face for any sign of dishonesty. Despite only having met her face to face for the first time just hours prior, he trusted her. Maybe it was the confidences they shared in his dreams, maybe it was instinct; whatever it was, he chose to follow it.

"Alright," Ianto said, squeezing her hands. "Do I have a limit on the number of questions I can ask?"

"Nope," she grinned at him. "Ask away my handsome Welshman, whatever you want."

When she smiled at him, he automatically returned it; it almost seemed to Ianto that he had lost control of his own body where she was concerned. He seemed to act on instinct, automatically giving her what would make her happy.

"Since I don't have a limit, I suppose I'll start with the mundane. Is Siani your real name?" Ianto asked.

He released her hand and leaned his left side into the back of the couch. Ianto placed his arm along it so that his hand rested near her shoulder.

"No. Siani isn't my real name; actually it's a very recent adoption. My real name is En' Isilme Astalderea. And now you are one of three people in the entire universe that know my name."

"En' Isilme Astalderea, "Ianto repeated. Siani smiled widely, her heart raced as he said her name. There truly is power in the given name, especially when spoken by one so beloved.

"Jack calls me Isi; you may as well, if you like." She replied tentatively.

Ianto smiled in return. "Thank you," he said earnestly. He knew that what she was allowing him was very special.

"Your turn now." Ianto said, relaxing a bit after she answered his first question so willingly.

"I only have one question for the moment; the rest of mine can wait until later when the three of us are together. I think that Jack will benefit from hearing the answers."

Ianto replied, "Very well, what is your question then?"

Siani looked down, suddenly a little nervous. She was afraid of his reaction.

"Well, I suppose it's more of a request really." Ianto raised a brow, but indicated for her to continue.

"Once we're done here for the night, can we go back to yours? Just the three us? Oh and can we stay with you? At your real home I mean, not the flat."

Ianto was taken aback, not just by her questions, but by the longing in her voice.

"How -"

"You told me remember. It's been a couple of weeks now, but you told me all about the house you inherited from your Tad-cu. You said that you have finally finished setting everything up since the renovations were complete."

"That's right. I'd almost forgotten that. I haven't been there in several days, I still haven't told Jack about it yet, too busy recently." Ianto paused, and looked at the woman in front of him. She was worse than Jack; her eager expression broke through any reluctance he felt.

He found himself agreeing, "We'd have to stop by the market, there's no food at all in the fridge and -"

Ianto found himself laying back on the sofa, with his arms full of Siani after she launched herself at him.

Laughing she said, "Oh, thank you Yan! You're amazing!"

She continued to lie atop him, giving no indication of wanting to get up any time soon.

"Ooo, can I have coffee when we go home? The three of us can talk in private, and you can show me what color you ended up using in the master bedroom. Oh, Yan I'm so excited!" She hugged him tightly, and decided there and then that he was by far the best pillow in the universe.

Ianto laughed, he couldn't help it. Her excitement was contagious, he absolutely adored her. She called his house home, and her body pressed down on his in the most delightful way. She smiled down at him, pleased to hear him laugh for the first time since she arrived.

The atmosphere between them began to change, and Ianto was experiencing strong sense of déja vous. Siani's eyes ghosted down to glance at his lips before returning to meet his heated gaze. Leaning forward, as he had wanted to with Jack in that warehouse, Ianto cleared his mind and for once decided to just do what felt right, damn the consequences. Just as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted by a voice.

"Yan, you said that you would hold things down while I was away. From where I'm standing you seem to have fallen down on the job. Way to take the initiative love." Jack winked at his grinning wife. Ianto looked shocked and initially afraid.

Jack continued. "Now this looks very promising, but I suggest a change in venue. Tosh, Owen and the Doctor have volunteered to keep an eye on things tonight and tomorrow. So what do you say we get out of here?"

Shaking himself, Ianto looked from Jack to Siani and back again. He then attempted to compose himself and helped Siani sit upright.

"Alright Jack, I just need to grab a few things and you should delete the CCTV footage of everything since Gwen left." Ianto got up from the couch and straighten suit. If Jack was not going to comment on finding his wife and Ianto in such a compromising position, than Ianto wasn't about to bring it up.

Jack looked at Ianto with his mouth agape, "What, no argument? No, 'Jack we can't both be off at the same time?'" Jack said, attempting to imitate Ianto's voice.

Ianto just smiled cheekily as he walked away to finish a few essential tasks.

Jack walked over to his wife a pulled her up off of the couch. He enclosed her in an embrace, leaning back to see her face.

"What on earth have you done to our Yan? And by the way, that was incredibly hot."

Siani was about to reply when the others returned to the main hub after securing the two Weevils captured in the cells.

"Oh get a room Harkness!" Owen snarked.

"I think we will. I've just got to delete today's footage and we can go." Jack moved to release Siani.

"Already on it." Tosh said as she moved to her station.

"Well, now we just need Yan and we can go." Jack said happily. "Toshiko, my fiery little dragon, would you send that footage to my secure folder before you delete it? There are a few things that I will need to review later." Jack said, winking at Siani.

She merely laughed; she knew her husband would do just that, repeatedly.

Ianto returned, obviously ready to go as he wore his coat and held Siani's out for her to slip into.

"Ready?" He asked the couple.

They both nodded, but then Siani stopped. "I've just remembered I need to get the clothes Tosh bought me."

"I've got them here." Ianto indicated the previously unnoticed bag at his feet. They all started to head for the cog door, but once again Siani stopped.

"Oh, I forgot! What about the Doctor? We can't just leave him here."

Owen called out. "Don't worry about it, he staying with me," just as Ianto muttered, "Why not?"

Jack just shook his head. His Yan had become very protective and it was extremely sexy!

"But what about -"

Siani was interrupted by Ianto bending down a picking her up in a fireman's carry and heady out the door.

She yelped in surprise and Jack grinned as he followed them out the door.

The Doctor, Tosh, and Owen listened as the trio made their way out of the hub.

"Ianto Gareth Jones, you put me down!" Came the muffled voice of Siani. They could hear Jack's boisterous laughter and Ianto's chuckle. Then they heard a loud smack, followed immediately by a loud "eep!"

"You did not just -! *smack*

"Ouch!" They heard Ianto say.

Just before they walked out of the Tourist Office door they heard Jack say, "No fair! Nobody has smacked my ass yet, and I haven't gotten to spank either of you!"

The two doctors rolled their eyes and Tosh laughed as the trio made their way into the Cardiff night.

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008, Tesco's**

Ianto decided to keep their destination a surprise from Jack until they arrived; so they stopped off at the Tesco's closest to the Hub to pick up groceries and other items. He began to shop as he always did, no fuss, going directly to the items on his mental checklist.

He should have known better however, not only was he shopping with Jack (always an ordeal), but Siani had never been to a supermarket on earth. It took them twenty minutes to get out of the produce section.

"Ooo, what's that?" Siani took off down an aisle once again.

Ianto sighed as Jack just grinned at him and followed after her. He decided to get the rest on his own and then tracked down the other two who were in the personal hygiene section.

"But how does it work?" Ianto heard Siani asking Jack as he pulled the cart up next to him. She was holding up a package of fluorescent colored condoms.

Noticing Ianto, Jack said grinning, "Yan, you want to tackle this one?"

Siani turned to him, very serious, awaiting his explanation. Blushing, he turned the package over to show her the directions.

"Well, you see here - you um, well that is to say that - well, during sex one -"

Jack was snickering on Siani's right as she listened intently to Ianto's rambling. Ianto glared at him.

_He's going on decaf for this._

"It is placed - Jack, shut the hell up!"

Unable to contain himself any longer, Jack burst out laughing, startling an elderly woman at the end of the aisle who scowled at him. Smiling in apology, he filled in the gaps from Ianto's less than helpful explanation.

"So you're saying that people use this to _prevent_ pregnancy." Siani said skeptically, addressing the two men. They nodded in response.

"That and to prevent the spread of disease."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well that I understand, but why would people want to prevent pregnancy? Why wouldn't they want children? It can't happen unless people are bonded anyway."

Siani was very confused by this aspect of 21st century earth society.

"It's not the same in this time mela." Jack replied. "Pregnancy can occur at any time that the necessary reproductive elements are in place, no bonds necessary."

Siani looked at him horrified. "But, that would mean that children could be born without all their parents, without a family!"

"Sadly, yes, it happens quite often here. There are many single parents that do their very best; it can be difficult, but many do a wonderful job on their own."

"Sorry," Ianto interrupted. "But why is this so startling? Surely there are still unplanned pregnancies in the future. And what did you mean by _all_ their parents? Don't you mean both?" Ianto asked as they continued to stand in the aisle.

Normally standing for an extended period of time near the condoms and feminine hygiene products was not something Ianto would do, but he saw this as an opportunity to finally get some answers out of his reticent companions.

Jack and Siani were both shaking their heads. Siani picked up a box of tampons and upon reading the carton, grimaced, quickly returning them to the shelf. Ianto was pretty sure he heard a muttered, "barbaric."

Jack explained, "No. She really does mean _all_. In our time polyandrous relationships are very common. Most children have more than just two parents. Families are large, thriving things, and are almost always very happy."

Ignoring the odd looks they were receiving for being stationed in the prophylactics section for so long, Ianto asked, "How is that possible? It seems that there are far more unhappy families than happy ones." He said, thinking of his own, less than happy childhood. "How can that change so drastically when you're still dealing with human relationships?"

Siani answered him, "It's because of the bonding. Children cannot be conceived at all outside of a bond; everyone who becomes pregnant wants to be. Now bonds of more than two people do occur, as in our case, but they are not as common as couple bonds. Most people have a different kind of bond from ours and search for their bondmates for many years, but in the meantime will also marry other non-bonded people to form family units. This is done for safety, companionship, and adds stability to the Empire. It's highly encouraged by the Council. Many times after that, one or more of those people will meet their bondmate. Most of the time the bondmate is included in the family unit already formed, and then children are introduced; though some do split off on their own on occasion, but that is rare."

Ianto's brows elevated higher and higher as Siani explained.

"Wow, okay. But I still don't understand how that leads to happy families. The bondmates, I think I understand why they would be happy; but, adding others into the mix like that just seems like a recipe for disaster."

"You would think," Jack said. "But the physical and emotional benefits brought to those in the family are so great that it far outweighs any bits of conflict that might arise. Of course, family units like Siani described are the most common, but they are not the only families that are formed."

At this point Siani finally returned the condoms to the shelf and turned back to the boys.

"Um, do you not need those?" Ianto asked Siani uncomfortably. "I know you said you don't need them for contraception, but . . ."

Siani and Jack both raised their eyebrows, unconsciously imitating their young companion. Siani grinned; she was really enjoying making Ianto blush.

"Nope! You two have only been sleeping with each other right?" She looked between both men.

Ianto dropped his eyes as he nodded in confirmation, partly out of guilt and partly dreading Jack's response to that question.

Jack spoke enthusiastically though, "Yep! Trust me; I'm a one Welshman kind of guy!"

Ianto's head snapped up and Jack turned to look at him. He found Ianto searching his face, clearly trying to decide whether or not to believe him. It truly broke his heart.

_He thinks I've been sleeping around this whole time. Even after I told everyone that I've only slept with four people. Goddess, what have I done to him? Have I hurt him so much that he doubts everything I say?_

Watching the two men, Siani decided to intervene. "So are we ready?"

Both men just nodded, each so lost in their own thoughts that they paid no attention to Siani adding several things she found interesting into the cart.

_Fairy Cakes? Do they kill faeries for food here? Weird. Ooo, a stuffed dragon! We need this for when the bab- No, stop it! Chocolate biscuits, oh we are getting those!_

They didn't speak beyond thanking the cashier, who starred blatantly at the gorgeous trio, until they exited the shop. Ianto stopped to hail a cab.

"Aren't we walking?" Asked Jack.

"No," Ianto replied. "I thought we'd take a cab tonight, too much of a walk."

"Alright," Jack replied, believing that Ianto was just being considerate of his wife.

As they waited for a cab Ianto turned back and asked, "So these others families you mentioned, what are they? And how is it most people's bonds are different from yours?"

Jack and Siani glanced at each other.

_See, never misses anything._

_I know, it's scary! Makes me wonder how much he's let me think I got away with something when he actually knew all about it!_

_Probably every time._

_Damn! I guess that means I should stop trying to hide the crisps and biscuits in my office then?_

_Oh yeah, he did mention those. Said he was pissed about having to clean crumbs out of your filing cabinet._

Jack grimaced. Ianto was watching them, waiting for a reply.

_Can they talk to each other without speaking? That would be awesome, or awful, I'm not sure._

Though the concept intrigued him, it also caused his heart to ache. And a heavy cloud of despair descended upon him, making him feel even more cut-off from the two people he loved.

Siani finally broke the silence, startling Ianto out of his internal funk.

"Our bond is very different from most others, it is very rare. Most bonds-" She was interrupted by a cab finally pulling up to the curb.

Jack opened the door and hopped in first with the bags he carried, and pulled Siani in behind him.

"Come on Yan!" Jack said leaning forward to see him.

Ianto climbed in the cab and Jack started to give his address.

"Actually, we need to go the 36 Tynged-Dragwyddol, Pontcanna. Ta."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Siani smiled. She knew Jack hated not knowing things, but hopefully he would last until they got to the house.

_I'm going home! For the first time in over fifty years I'm going home, our real home!_

Ianto leaned over, asking quietly, "So you were saying that most bonds . . ."

Siani hesitated; she felt the cab driver glancing at them curiously, paying far too close attention to continue their conversation. She didn't think about the fact that he was actually looking because Jack had his arm around her playing with the hair at the nape of Ianto's neck, while she had her left hand on his thigh and held tightly to Yan's hand with her right.

"We'll talk about it at home." She replied.

They drove through the streets of Cardiff in silence. Siani watched the city go by intently, excited with her new life. There were so many things she had never seen before, things she had only read about. Her travels with the Agency had never taken her to this time period, so it was all the more fascinating for her.

**36 Tynged-Dragwyddol, Pontcanna**

Once they finally arrived, Jack paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. He reached in to help his wife out and waited for Ianto to join them. They were standing in front of a large Victorian style townhouse, with what looked to be a lovely side garden extending out behind the house. There were large bay windows in front and a bit more space in between it and the neighboring house than you typically find in Cardiff. It was truly a lovely house.

"Oh Yan!" Siani exclaimed, hugging his arm. "It's gorgeous! You did such a fantastic job!"

Ianto smiled at her exuberance and glanced over at Jack who looked frustrated.

"Can someone tell me where we are?" Jack asked peevishly.

"Oh course sir." Ianto said genuinely. "Welcome to my home."

"Huh?"

Siani laughed. "You're so suave and articulate dear." To Ianto she said in a stage whisper, "It's why I fell in love with him you know, eloquence."

Grinning with her conspiratorially Ianto said, "I'm sorry to say that it seems to have diminished somewhat. You may have got a bad deal out of this one."

"Hey!" Jack pouted with his hands on his hips. "No ganging up on sexy Captains, at least not while you're fully clothed!"

Struggling to maintain her composure Siani replied, "Hmm, quite. That's too bad, he was actually halfway decent. Guess I'll have to trade up to a Welshman!"

By now Jack was smiling and Ianto was blushing. His blush only deepened as Siani stretched to kiss his cheek.

"Alright," Jack interrupted. "Ha ha, very funny. I'll get you for that halfway decent comment, it sounds to me that you could use a refresher, because your memory is clearly shot. Can we go in then you can catch me up since I'm apparently the last to know about this place?"

"Of course. Shall we?" Ianto offered his arm to Siani and they proceeded up the walk. Jack followed behind, admiring the view.

_I really have to give Tosh a raise. Not to mention Ianto's tailor, yum!_

On the way in Ianto began to tell them about all the additions he had made to the house. He unlocked the heavy oak door and ushered them inside, suddenly feeling nervous.

Siani looked around in awe, everything was so beautiful. The entryway had a gorgeous stained-glass door leading to a hallway with dark wood flooring and royal purple walls with white crown molding. To the left was the sitting room with formal, yet comfortable looking furnishings, the front window looked out onto the park across the street. The staircase was further down the hall to the right and had an intricately carved banister. Siani walked about taking it all in, she had never seen anything like it. The Hub with its monochromatic colors, technology, and metal was closer to what she was accustomed to, this was sheer opulence compared to her family's home on Eternity and even the home she had shared with Jack.

". . . and in the master I put in the oversized jacuzzi you suggested, Isi." Ianto was continuing his description as they put the groceries away in the warmly decorated kitchen.

"Jacuzzi!" Jack exclaimed and immediately took off for the stairs.

"Jack!" Both Ianto and Siani yelled. It was no use; they could already hear the water running and see the scattered clothes leading up the stars.

"Let's get it onnnn . . ." They heard Jack singing upstairs.

Ianto rolled his eyes and blushed for the hundredth time that night. He looked shyly at Siani and shrugged his shoulders. Her only reply was a Cheshire cat grin. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the staircase.

"Wait, what are we doing?" He hesitated, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

"Just taking a bath Mr. Jones, that's all." Siani emphasized her point by stripping off her top and tossing it at Ianto's head. He caught it easily as he stood in shock halfway up the stairs. Ianto stared after the vision in front of him in a daze. The black lace bra that landed on his head snapped him out of his stupor.

Staring at it as though he had never seen a bra before, Ianto stood, debating whether or not he was expected to follow. And if he was, what did that mean? He felt a small niggling at the back of his mind, the kind that happened when he knew the answer to something, but just couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yan-to!" Jack bellowed from the bath. "Your jacuzzi is lacking a hot Welshman, hurry up!"

Ianto heard Siani giggle, followed by a large splash.

"Hey, you're lucky you're still recovering! Just wait woman! Ouch!"

Throwing caution to the wind Ianto continued up the steps, picking up discarded articles of clothing as he went. He entered the master bedroom and deposited all the clothes on the bed, followed by his own.

He hesitated another moment before saying, "What the hell, go with it Ianto." He then walked into the bathroom, and was greeted by two very wet and happy Harknesses.


	10. Chapter 9 - Putting It Together

**Chapter 9 - Putting It Together**

A/N – Sorry for the long wait! This one is kind of short, but hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Ta!

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008 - 36 Tynged-Dragwyddol**

Ianto was blushing profusely as he stepped into the bathroom to join Jack and Siani.

Once he mustered the courage to lift his eyes from the floor he couldn't help but laugh aloud. What he assumed would be an awkward communal bath seemed to have turned into playtime. He could barely see Jack and Siani's heads over the bubbles.

"How much bubble bath did you use Jack?" He asked, laughing as Siani gave him a bubble beard.

"Why? I only used one bottle, I swear!" Jack seemed genuinely puzzled.

Standing with his hands on his hips, distracted from his own nudity by the spectacle in front of him he continued, "One normally only uses a few caps full, not an entire bottle."

"Oh," Jack replied sheepishly. "That would explain the extra bubbles then!"

He grinned at Ianto, who responded with his customary eye roll.

Siani on the other hand, sat transfixed during their exchange. She stared unabashedly at Ianto's lean, muscled form, mouth dry and heart pounding.

Jack finally noticed his wife's silence and turned his attention toward her. She was staring at Ianto as if she had never seen a naked man before; if it were anyone else he would have been insanely jealous. This however seemed a perfect opportunity to move things along.

"Mela, close your mouth. I know he's gorgeous, but he doesn't like us to stare."

Jack winked at Ianto who blushed again as he remembered his nakedness. He shifted uncomfortably, and began to question the wisdom of joining them after all.

"No he's not." Siani said, she said dazedly as she continued to gaze up and down.

Ianto felt his heart break, his fears confirmed. He began to withdraw into himself.

_I should have known better. You're so bloody stupid Ianto, why would they want anything to do with you? You're skinny and ugly and good for nothing. Tad was right all along._

His self-flagellation was interrupted when Siani continued.

"He's not simply gorgeous Shae, he's gloriously beautiful!"

Siani finally meet Ianto's disbelieving eyes which managed to snap her out of her lust-filled stupor.

"You don't believe that do you Yan?" She asked gently.

Jack watched Ianto intently, wishing he would say yes, that he knew that, and that Jack made him feel that way. But he was seeing more each moment how much damage he had caused his beloved.

Ianto's only reply was a terse, single shake of the head.

He heard splashing and turned back to the tub to see an unsteady bubble-covered Siani attempt to stand in the tub. Thinking only of her safety, he reached out and grasped her waist to keep her from falling.

Trying to ignore the feel of her silky skin under his hands and how the bubbles continued to slide down her body, he forced himself to meet her gaze.

Siani reached up to cradle the side of his face and gently stroked his cheek. She ran her gaze over his entire face, drinking in his masculine beauty.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful." She began. Ianto looked off to the side.

"Hey." She said, drawing his attention back to her. "I mean it; I have never met anyone else like you Yan. You have the sweetest, most generous spirit. You love completely, and you are utterly devoted to those you give your heart. You have the most amazing blue eyes; you and Jack make me jealous in that aspect. I love your hair, the way it curls; the way it's so much softer than it looks. You have amazing bone structure. Your cheekbones are insane, and your jawline is so strong and masculine. And gods, your body is amazing! But it's your lips that draw me in; so soft, perfectly proportioned, and entirely too hard to resist."

She shocked the already befuddled man by pulling him to her and claiming his lips with her own. Siani kissed him passionately and without restraint.

His world narrowed down to her lips on his and her breasts pressed into his chest as he stood frozen. After a few seconds though he began to return her increasingly heated kiss, and ran his hands along her body.

He became aware of the sensations coursing through him; all of those clichés of fireworks and tingles, he felt them. The only other time he felt this way was with Jack. At first he thought it might be their 51st century pheromones, but John Hart had kissed him once and he felt nothing but revulsion.

Finally coming back to himself and remembering that he was making out with a married woman in front of her husband, he gently pulled back.

"What was that?" Ianto asked as he looked at Jack guiltily.

He was surprised again however; Jack was not looking at him with rage as he had looked at the Doctor earlier. His face was flushed and his gaze heated.

Siani blushed, "That was me giving in to years of temptation."

Ianto looked at Jack again. "Jack, I-"

Jack held up his hand, stopping Ianto's apology. He shook his head and smiled at the younger man, a true, genuine smile, not the leering grin he showed everyone else.

"Nothing to be sorry for, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen; and something I hope to see very often!"

Ianto looked at him confused.

"But-" Ianto stopped when he saw Siani start to tremble, whether from the cold or weakness he couldn't tell.

"You should sit down Siani. Here." He grasped her hands and helped her sink back into the over-sized Jacuzzi.

Siani didn't let go of his hands though. "Come on Yan, as much as I'm enjoying you out of the water it's a little chilly, and I want to keep you warm."

She grinned at him, letting her eyes slide down to rest on his half-hard erection.

Flushing even brighter than before when he saw where she was looking (Jack was as well, but Jack always did that). He still felt uncertain, so he hesitated.

"Really Yan, it's okay. Get in here." Jack told him seriously.

Ianto finally stepped into the tub and sat at the opposite side of the circle from the Harknesses, only to have Siani tug him toward them.

"Don't sit all the way over there. Now that we're all here we can talk." She said in a business-like voice.

Ianto was sure that this was by far the most unusual setting for a meeting yet. He felt a little safer looking at them both now that Siani was seated and the bubbles covered most of her chest.

"Okay, we're really going to do this in the bath?" Ianto asked.

"Of course," Jack replied with a grin. "Serious conversations should always be in the Jacuzzi. We should make that a rule!"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Siani smiled at her husband.

"Ask us anything you want, I mean anything. We will answer your questions honestly." Jack told him.

Ianto looked back and forth between the two. They were smiling at him, naked, wet, and covered in bubbles.

_And I thought my life couldn't get any weirder!_

"Alright. Back to the question I asked in the cab I guess. Why is your bond different from others?"

Jack and Siani glanced at each other before Jack nodded at her slightly. Siani began to explain.

"Well, we told you why the bonds began and how most families are formed in our time. The thing to understand about those other bonds is that they are more flexible."

She frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain.

"Some bonds are polyamorous, most are not. The strange thing though is that a person in those bonds is not destined for one, or however many people are in the bond, specific individual."

"Then what is the purpose of bonding?" Ianto asked. "That sounds just like today."

"It's much better than today really. Even when they aren't meant for only one person, they are potentially meant for only a few. Oh, I'm not explaining this right!"

Jack took her hand. "What Siani is saying Yan is that there are several people that would complement those individuals biologically and emotionally. Therefore, they could be bonded to any one of those select few and be just as happy and productive. They can also have others partners aside from their bonded, as with the family units we told you about."

Ianto reached over to turn on the jets.

"Ooo! That's fantastic!" Siani exclaimed, grinning at him.

He smiled back before replying. "Alright. I think I understand that; there are say five possible matches that are equally good, and they can choose any one of them. Right?"

"Exactly!" Siani said as she threw her hands in the air, accidentally splashing the two men. "Oops."

They both glared at her playfully as they wiped off their faces.

"You'll be punished later." Jack said with a wink. Siani stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "Our bond is very different from that. Bonds like ours are rare, and are actually considered a curse by many."

A dark look passed over Siani's face and Jack caressed the side of her face.

Ianto looked at her with concern but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Why is it considered a curse?" He asked.

Siani replied. "We have only one, or as in our case two, mates throughout the entire universe. Most people with this type of bond never find their mate, and they die heartbroken and alone. You see, we are unable to take other partners so long as the bond is felt. Normally that would be as long as the mate lives. Though it's never an issue because most mates die within a very short time of one another. We were very fortunate to find each other, and even more unbelievably fortunate now."

Ianto nodded, thinking that she was referring to their reunion.

_He's still not getting it! I think you're going to have to spell it out for him Jack. He won't believe it otherwise._

_Yeah, you're right. He just doesn't see how amazing he is, and that's my fault._

Jack internally remonstrated himself. Siani's silence confirmed that she agreed, but was not going to heap any more blame on him.

_No use sulking. I need to make him understand._ Jack thought to himself.

Ianto was staring off to the side, his gaze unfocused. He thought of how difficult it must have been to learn that you were part of such a bond; and then how thrilled you would be to find even one of your mates.

_It must be amazing to find that person who is absolutely right for you, who loves you completely, who is loyal to you and would do anything for you._

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack.

"Well, we're even more fortunate that we can start a family soon." He grinned.

_That should do it!_

Ianto was startled. They had found their third mate?

_Oh God! Who is it? Don't let it be someone I know! I can't watch them with someone else. At least with just the two of them I could be happy that the two people I love are happy together, but someone else with them? Agh!_

Not daring to look at either of them he said, "Oh, so you've discovered who your other mate is then?"

Siani was watching him closely, disappointed that he still wasn't catching on.

"Yep!" Jack said. "He's amazing; smart, funny as hell, gorgeous, talented, just the most fantastic person!"

Jack was watching him as well, waiting for it to finally click, but as he watched he noticed Ianto swallow hard, and he seemed to be fighting back tears. Jack frowned.

"I really shouldn't be in here." He said, moving to get out. "It's not right, you've found your other mate, it's not right that I'm in here like this."

"Oh for the sake of the gods!" Siani exclaimed.

*Smack* She reached forward and slapped Ianto's bum as he attempted to get out of the tub.

He froze, shocked, and turned to look at her. She was frowning at him angrily.

"Sit your arse down, you are not normally this obtuse!"

Ianto obeyed, not even thinking about it.

Jack slid closer to him and grasped the back of his neck.

"Yan, I know I've screwed up, a lot. I tried to push you away because I was scared. I never loved anyone the way I love Isi, until you."

Ianto's head shot up and he searched Jack's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

Jack continued, pulling him closer on his left while he took Siani's hand with his right.

"Surely though, with everything we've told you, the way Siani has treated you; surely you realize that there could never be anyone else for us but you." He said passionately.

Ianto's jaw dropped. His ears flooded with white noise. It felt as if his brain shut down.

Siani smiled at him softly and gently pushed his mouth closed while Jack continued to hold him.

"Yan?" She waved a hand in front of him. "Yan? I think you broke him Jack."

"I think I know how to wake him up!" He said with a grin and pulled her forward.

They both leaned toward Ianto and met him in a three-way kiss. Each of them tried to show him in that kiss how much they wanted him, how they loved him, how they would never leave him.

Upon feeling their lips joining with his, Ianto snapped out of his shock-induced stupor. He hesitated, afraid to believe what he was seeing and feeling, but as Jack and Siani continued to kiss him he began to feel as if he could sense them. It wasn't their thoughts as much as their emotions projecting out at him. He felt overwhelmed by love, tenderness, regret, joy, lust, and fear.

All of this bombarded him and brought tears to his eyes. Ending the kiss he pulled back slightly to see their anxious faces. They both looked hopeful and completely terrified.

_They really mean it. I'm their mate! Well shit, now looking back I see they were trying to tell me all along. Why are they afraid though? Do they think I would reject them? They do! They're really afraid that I'll reject them!_

"Um," He started out eloquently. "Just so we're clear, you're saying I'm your mate?"

Both of them nodded their heads and said, "Yes!"

"Okay."

Jack and Siani waited for him to continue. After a moment they realized he still wasn't saying anything.

Siani finally said, "Okay? Okay what? Okay, let's have hot steamy sex and make lots of babies or okay, get the hell out of my house you pair of psychos?"

"Well, I like the first option better, but I think we should at least wait until we're married, for the babies anyway."

Ianto immediately found himself tackled into the tub by two ecstatic Harknesses. This lead to a fantastic water fight/make-out session which left the floor drenched and the trio giggling like school girls.


	11. Chapter 10 - Now What?

**Chapter 10 - Now What?**

A/N: I baaaack! Sorry for the delay, I took 9 hours during the summer session, yeah I'm crazy. Our trio will be clearing a few things up in this chapter, and starting out their life together. It's not very long, but I hope to update again before classes start back up in a few weeks. If you would like to see what I'm visualizing for the master bathroom I've posted the link on my profile.

Thank you to the ever faithful Chanel, to Alex, and to Kuro Mitsu for the encouragement. I love hearing your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008 - 36 Tynged-Dragwyddol**

Sometime later a very pruney, yet giddy trio emerged from the bath. Thankfully they managed to mop up the lake that had formed on the bathroom floor before it flooded the rest of the house. Now they lay atop the king size bed of the master bedroom curled around each other on a mound of pillows. Jack lay in only his boxer briefs, while Siani wore the matching button-down top to the red pajama pants Ianto was wearing.

"So what happens now?" Ianto asked from where he lay on the left side of the bed, halfway on top of Siani.

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, lifting his head from Siani's stomach.

Ianto sighed and rolled back to lean on his right arm as Jack and Siani watched him intently.

"I mean, how does this work? This is the 21st century, polyandrous relationships are not socially acceptable, let alone legal. We can't get married here. Oh God, what am I going to tell my sister? What are we going to tell the team? And shit, what happens when I get old and wrinkly, and die?"

By this time Ianto had worked himself into quite a state. Siani sat up quickly, causing Jack to roll off of her with an exaggerated "umph," and interrupted Ianto's rant with a kiss.

Ianto was startled, but was easily distracted by the scantily clad woman on his bed. He felt Jack move behind him and begin to place wet open-mouth kisses up his back and to his neck, taking advantage of his semi-naked state. Eventually Ianto managed to reluctantly break away from Siani's lips. All three were breathing heavily and evidence of Jack and Ianto's arousals was clearly on display.

"Alright, lovely. What was happening?" Ianto asked, completely befuddled.

Siani grinned at him, "I was distracting you from an imminent panic attack."

"Right, okay thanks, can I go back to panicking now?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Nope." Jack replied. "That's not allowed. This incredibly lovely, roomy bed is a happy space. A very happy space, lots of happy things will take place here. No negative thoughts allowed." He grinned and gave them both a salacious wink.

They both rolled their eyes in tandem.

"Actually," Siani said, as she saw that Ianto was about to begin again. "Why don't we go downstairs, Yan, you promised me coffee. Then we can discuss all of this and come up with some solutions. Right, perfect, come along boys."

She crawled off of the massive mahogany four poster bed and started for the stairs, not bothering with any more clothes than she was wearing.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other, realizing they had just been summoned. With a shrug from Ianto and a smirk from Jack, they both made to follow after her. Jack reached for Ianto's hand before he started down the stairs, halting them both.

He drew Ianto's hand in between both of his and placed a kiss on the back of it before bringing it to rest over his heart. Ianto simply smiled and raised a brow at Jack's tender gesture.

"Yan, there are a lot of things that we all need to discuss, all those issues you brought up earlier. But after all of that is resolved, I'd like for you and I to talk. I've done some really shitty things, and I've made you doubt me, my feelings for you, and how important you are to me. I know I've hurt you, and I want to begin to make up for that, if you'll let me."

Jack paused, pulling Ianto into his arms and looking at his conflicted face intently.

"I do love you Yan, so bloody much that it hurts. That's a big part of why I did the things I did, I'm not trying to make excuses, it's just that the thought of losing you tormented me. I had thought that I had already lost Isi, and the thought of losing you too was just too much, and so I tried to distance myself. Stupid, I know, but - I, I just couldn't imagine facing an eternity without you."

Jack leaned forward, placing his forehead against Ianto's as tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked.

Ianto was struggling to hold in his own tears, thinking of all the heartache and doubt he had endured because of this man; all the times he felt alone and invisible, or like a stand-in for Gwen. But as he contemplated what Jack said, he felt a peace begin to settle over him as he realized that none of that mattered anymore; yes, these were things they needed to resolve between them, but all of that pain that he had felt because of Jack's actions, it was worth it. This . . . this new-found tenderness, this openness and understanding between them; this was a new beginning, a fresh start for all three of them, and Ianto would be damned before he let the issues of the past harm what was growing between them. Because even though he had concerns about logistics, he knew that this was exactly where he was meant to be; these two souls were meant for his. He had always felt that with Jack, but so many things clouded it, now they could start anew.

Ianto reached up to cradle Jack's face in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs as tears fell down his own face. Jack looked at him hopefully, for once allowing all that he felt for this man to show as he looked into those pools of blue. Ianto leaned forward and captured Jack's mouth in a kiss; it was intense and filled with love, longing and forgiveness, at least that's what Ianto tried to convey through it. After several moments he pulled back, then leaned in again for one more short, soft kiss.

"I love you too." He said.

Jack's eyes lit up as Ianto confessed his feelings aloud for the first time. They both grinned widely before kissing once more.

"I love you -" Jack kissed him again, "I love you -" and again. This would have continued on for quite some time had Siani not interrupted from downstairs.

"Hey sexies, I'm still recovering, I need magic Ianto coffee!" Unknown to both men she had been standing at the base of the stairs crying happy tears during their conversation.

"Yes, annwyl. We'll be right down." Ianto said.

The two men smiled widely at one another before joining their hands and proceeding down the stairs and into the kitchen where Siani sat atop the counter. Siani beamed at them both, so incandescently happy to see them working things out.

"Alright, let's get some coffee in you, and then some food." Ianto said walking toward her perch. "But first, I'm going to have to relocate you. You've come between me and Glennda, you must be removed!"

"Ha," she replied to Ianto's uncharacteristically light banter. "I just got here an already there's some other bint! She better be something special or else I may have to deal with her."

Jack laughed as he watched the two of them flirt. After so many long years, everything that he had always wanted was right before him. It was absolutely thrilling and at the same time caused his heart to clench with fear.

_The sooner we bond the better, Ianto will be safer then. God help anyone that tries to take them from me. I will not hesitate to protect what is mine, I will be selfish this time and damn the consequences._

His attention was pulled back by laughter as Ianto lifted Siani off of the counter and onto his back where she stayed, refusing to move while he prepared the coffee.

". . . see, then you grind them all together in this." Ianto explained.

"Why do you use so many different kinds, why not just use one type at a time?" Siani questioned.

Jack smiled, remembering when he had asked Ianto the very same thing one morning in his apartment.

"Because-" Ianto was interrupted by Jack.

"Because the different beans all have unique flavors and blending them together is what creates a brew with real depth and character." He winked at Ianto as he walked over to stand beside the other two in front of the coffee machine. "Did I get that right Yan?"

Ianto harrumphed, and Siani laughed at his irritation.

"Yes that is right, but you left out the part about boldness. If you're going to steal my lines at least get them right Jack." He grinned.

"Cheeky, I love it!"

Jack smacked a kiss on Ianto's lips, and then his wife's who had been distracted by how kissable Ianto's jaw was.

"Come along woman, stop playing with him and extract yourself from the hot Welshman. Help me choose something for dinner." Jack said as he lifted her from Ianto's back only to receive a smack.

"Quit calling me woman! And I was busy mapping Yan."

Ianto blushed and smiled as his two loves bantered. Siani stood with her hands on her hips glaring playfully up at her husband who towered a whole head above her. He grinned back at her, before leading her to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Don't worry about that," he stage whispered to her. "I've got the roadmap all up here," he tapped his temple. "I'll give you directions later. I know every valley, peak, and crevice, trust me!"

Siani and Jack laughed and grinned at their Welshman. His back was turned toward them, but it they could clearly see his blush.

Ianto brought their coffees to them before going back to retrieve his own, and settling next to Siani at the bar.

"I don't know which is more disturbing, being compared to topography, or being turned on by it." Ianto said smiling.

"Hmm, neither." Siani said, as she reached over and took his hand in hers, and set them on the granite bar.

"Ooo, let's order a curry!" Jack said excitedly. Both Siani and Ianto raised a brow at his enthusiasm. "What? They curry place not far from here is fantastic and we never get the chance to eat there."

"We need to make it something healthy Jack. Siani is still healing and she needs healthy food." He ignored the face Siani pulled at his insistence upon healthy food.

"How about Chinese? Steamed rice and veg, some miso soup?" Ianto asked the other two.

"Fine, no curry tonight." Jack pouted at Ianto who rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to call in their order.

Jack turned to Siani while Ianto was ordering. "Once you're feeling better and ready for spicier foods we'll have curry. You'll love it, it reminds me a bit of the food we had during our honeymoon on Florana."

"That sounds fantastic, I can't wait to try it!" She answered enthusiastically.

"Alright, the food should be here in 30 to 45 minutes. Let's finish up these," Ianto indicated their coffees. "And I'll show you both the rest of the house."

"Sounds great!" Jack said as he went to savour the special coffee Ianto made.

_Oh, he broke out the good stuff!_

Siani had yet to drink her coffee, she sat holding it and breathing in the aroma not even realizing that she had begun to cry.

Ianto and Jack did notice however, and were immediately concerned.

"Isi, why are you crying?" Jack asked.

"What's wrong Isi? Is it too hot, give it here I'll cool it down. Do you want more cream and sugar? I -" Ianto was clearly panicking.

Finally realizing that she was crying and distressing her mates, Siani placed her coffee on the counter before, wiping the tears from her face. She stopped Ianto from taking her cup away.

"No, I'm fine, it's fine really." She said, and they looked at her in disbelief.

"If you're fine, why were you crying?" Jack insisted.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling at them both. "I'm just so happy right now. I'm here, with both of you beside me arguing over what to have for dinner, when just a week ago I was in a hell-hole 2,000 years in the future. I just can't explain how amazing this all feels."

Jack leaned forward to kiss her and Ianto pulled her into his arms.

"I think we have an idea." Jack said as he pulled back from her lips, looking at his two mates. "Just think, this is only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 11 - Architechture and Angst

**Chapter 11**

A/N: Me again, I'm trying to take advantage of my break while it lasts! Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews, encouragement, and suggestions. I'm so excited that you are enjoying the story thus far. I've already asked some of you about your thoughts regarding who should have the privilege of ending up with Tosh, and I've received some interesting suggestions. If I haven't heard from you yet please let me know your thoughts. I've got it narrowed down to two or three people, but if you have a compelling suggestion I could be persuaded!

And so here is my newest installment, with a little angst (we're not quite to the drama yet) for my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Architecture and Angst**

After they had finished their coffees, which took much longer than normal due to Siani's continual exclamations, Ianto showed them around the rest of the house.

He showed them the mudroom off of the kitchen which led to the back garden; then he took them back to the kitchen to show them the adjoining dining room. The large cherry wood table dominated the room, which had a large picture window that overlooked the flowerbeds in the back garden. The walls were painted a bold cranberry and accented with a continuation of the bright white crown molding from the hallway, and traditional wainscoting. Back in the hallway he led them to the formal living area they had passed upon first entering the house. It was a large, open room, warmly decorated with half of the wall space taken up by built-in bookcases.

Siani gazed at her surroundings in amazement.

"This is absolutely wonderful Yan! It's beautiful, and just this floor is bigger than any place I've ever lived. Jack isn't this fantastic?"

Jack simply nodded, remaining uncharacteristically silent as he took in the home Ianto created.

Siani gave him a quizzical look which he ignored.

"You added the bookcases like I suggested!" She smiled at Ianto happily and squeezed his hand.

Smiling back he replied, "Of course I did, it was a great idea! Are you doing alright? Do you need to take a break before I show you the rest?"

Shaking her head Siani replied, "No, I'm great right now, this is so exciting! Lead the way Yan, I'll follow you up the stairs and enjoy the view."

He laughed and blushed as she winked at him. They all started up the stairs to see the next two levels. Both had noted Jack's silence, but they were waiting to see if he would open up about what was obviously bothering him.

"Master bedroom and bath you've already seen, this is a small bedroom here, nothing in there yet." Ianto indicated the room next to the Master, and each of them silently observed that it would make a fantastic nursery.

Next to the nursery was the laundry and another bathroom, and at the end of the hallway a large family room.

"Oh I like this!" Siani said as she flopped down on the fluffy oversized couch. "Oh yeah, I've found my spot!"

Both Jack and Ianto grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, one more floor. Come along woman - ouch!" Ianto exclaimed as she smacked his rear.

"Not you too, quit calling me woman!" She glared at him playfully. He simply smiled back with an innocent expression.

"Let's see the rest then." Jack said in a subdued voice which caught their attention. Without looking back he lead the way up the stairs to the top level where he waited for the other two.

Following behind him, Ianto and Siani grew concerned. He had been just fine a short while ago in the kitchen, and now he was quiet, withdrawn, and brooding.

Reaching out to him through their bond, Siani said:

_Shae, what's wrong? You're acting very strangely. Shae?_

Her inquiry was met with a brick wall of silence. He had blocked her!

She stumbled on the stairs when she realized what he had done. Ianto reached for her immediately, catching her before she could fall.

"Are you okay? We should stop, this is too much too soon I think." Ianto said with concern.

Her eyes were locked on Jack; he had turned back at the top of the stairs when she tripped, but though he looked away guiltily he maintained his mental silence.

"No," she reassured Ianto. "I just had a clumsy moment, that's all. Let's finish up, the food should be here soon."

"If you're sure . . ." Ianto said.

Siani nodded and continued up the stairs, determined not to let the anger she felt building towards her husband interfere with what should be a special moment for them all.

Ianto showed them the other three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the top floor, then they came to a final room that overlooked the park across the street. It was an office with two desks that sat facing each other.

"This is the last room." Ianto said as he tried to hide the blush that clearly rose on his face.

Siani smiled. She clearly saw what Ianto had done in this room. In this one place in the house Ianto had allowed himself to dream. The room was a combination of Ianto and Jack. The Welsh memorabilia and 19th century antiques Ianto preferred were intermixed with the RAF memorabilia and decor from the 1940s that Jack preferred. It was a beautiful, masculine room, with sepia toned map wallpaper and dark wood.

Jack had pulled up short upon entering the room. His breath caught in his throat as he took in all of the minute details of the room. It was clear to see that Ianto had spent a great deal of time and effort on this room. Jack felt like an ass.

As they had gone through the house Jack had felt the hurt building inside of him. He wondered why Ianto had kept this from him, why he had kept this part of himself from him. It felt as if this house was a place that Ianto had obviously poured himself into creating, but in which Jack had no place. It hurt.

But this, this was something he had never expected. Laid before him was a clear display of Ianto's desire for his presence. This room was them, Jack and Ianto, Ianto and Jack.

The awkward silence that had descended was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get that." Siani said, knowing that her two men needed a few minutes alone.

"I should probably-"

"No Yan, I'll get it. If I can just have enough money to pay them I'll meet you both in the family room whenever you're ready."

Ianto nodded and went to the desk on the left-hand side of the room and pulled out £30.

"This should cover it and the tip. Just yell if you need help, we'll be down shortly." Ianto said as he handed Siani the money. He kissed her cheek as she turned and left the room.

Jack walked around the room silently, running his hands over each item that Ianto had chosen with such care. Ianto gave him a moment, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms as he watched Jack examine "their room."

Jack stopped at the bookcase that lined the left wall, and stared at the picture of himself and Ianto on the shelf. It was one he had never seen before, and it was gorgeous. Tosh must have taken it during one of their pub nights. Ianto was wearing his favorite shirt, red of course, and they were pressed together, smiling at each other as if there was no one else around. Jack reached up and touched it gently, and smiled at how good they looked together.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or are you going to continue to be an ass?" Ianto's voice interrupted his musings.

Looking down guiltily, Jack turned toward Ianto before he moved and sat on the couch situated next to the doorway in which Ianto was standing.

"I was angry."

Ianto pushed off of the doorframe and sat next to Jack.

"Why?"

"You kept this place from me!" Jack said angrily. "You never gave me any indication that this place even existed, yet you were picking out paint colors with Isi! Why didn't you tell me about this, what else aren't you telling me?" Jack knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing.

Ianto stood from the couch and began to pace in front of it.

"I'm going to forget that you said that last part. And initially I didn't realize that Isi wasn't a figment of my own imagination, so don't pull that shit with me! I was going to tell you eventually-"

"When, in twenty years?" Jack interrupted.

"Ha! No it wouldn't have taken that long. I never thought you'd be around for that long anyway."

Jack reared back as if struck. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't pretend to be surprised Jack! You know damn well what I mean. You went to great lengths before you left to insure that I knew exactly what we were, or more what we were not. You made it clear that you didn't want to be tied down, you didn't like labels. So what was I supposed to say when I inherited this place? 'Guess what Jack, I have a nice big house in the suburbs now. Do you want to move in and be a happy family?'" Ianto stopped his pacing and leaned back on the desks.

"But, I came back- I thought that things were different now. I've been trying to show you how much I love you, how much I want you. What did I do wrong?" Jack asked in a defeated tone.

Pushing down the anger and hurt, Ianto sighed and went to join Jack on the couch again.

"Jack, I know you've been trying. I see that. For some time I wasn't sure how to take the 'new you.' But the things in the past and everything with Gwen, it's made me leery of putting myself out there. You broke me Jack. When you left, I can't tell you how alone, hurt, and utterly worthless I felt. I knew you needed answers from the Doctor, I tried to tell myself that was the only reason you left. But a large part of me felt that you were never coming back. You were finally with the man you had waited on for over a century. Why would you ever come back to me?"

"Yan-" Jack reached out and held his hand.

"No Jack, listen. Like I said, I didn't think you were coming back, each day was a struggle just to function. To be perfectly honest, if it weren't for Tosh and Isi, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Jack gasped sharply and grasped Ianto's hand tightly in both of his own, as if trying to make sure he wouldn't disappear. He struggled to control his breathing, images of Ianto, broken and bleeding on the Valiant flashed through his mind.

Ianto reached over and pulled Jack into his arms as he began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, calm down. I'm right here, it's okay." He held Jack tightly, waiting for him to calm himself.

"Sorry." Jack said softly against Ianto's neck.

"It's alright. Listen, I was going to talk to you about moving in with me this weekend."

"Really?" Jack asked, lifting his head from Ianto's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "My lease is about to be up on the flat, and I was going to ask if you wanted to move in there or find another flat together."

Jack frowned. "Why a flat? Why not here?"

"Well, the flat is closer to the Hub. I figured it would increase the likelihood of you saying yes if we weren't far from the office. Mostly though, I didn't think you would want this, especially with me. I thought I would take what I could get." Ianto looked out the window, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Oh Ianto Jones." Jack said sadly as he slid off the couch to kneel in front of him. "I understand now, though nothing could be further from the truth. I can't blame you for not telling me now, that's my fault."

Jack reached up and touched Ianto's face, gently pulling him back to look him in the eyes.

"But hear me now Ianto Gareth Jones, you are the only man in the universe that I love. I came back for you. You are everything that I need, you and Isi are my world. If you want to leave here and live in a hut in the Amazon jungle, I'm there. I want to be here with you both. I want to fill this house with gorgeous dark-haired babies with Welsh accents. And some day when we leave this planet, I'll be right beside you. I love you."

Ianto gazed at Jack, and realized that he had to make a choice. So he chose to let the past go; to let the hurt, and anger, and jealousy go, and to live his life in the here and now. He leaned forward and took Jack's lips in a gentle kiss.

"And I love you." He said as he drew back.

Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto's thighs. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Ianto said as he smiled at him, leaning forward once more for a brief kiss. "Come on, Isi is waiting for us."

Ianto stood and offered a hand to help Jack up off the floor. Jack groaned once he stood up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

"I'm in so much trouble!" Jack said as he ran his hand down his face.

Ianto was confused by this strange change in behavior.

"What- why are you in trouble?"

Jack looked at him sheepishly. "I might have blocked the mental bond with Isi earlier."

"And this is bad." Ianto stated.

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah it's bad. We swore to each other just after we woke up from the bonding ceremony that we would never do that without letting the other know first. Oh I'm so dead."

Ianto grinned at Jack's dramatics. "Well come along then, you'll at least get a last meal."

Jack was pulled reluctantly from the room and to the stairs by Ianto.

"You think I'm kidding! That woman is the last person in the universe you want to be pissed at you. Trust me, I know! She's sneaky, and she's patient. Whatever happens in there, I love you!"

Ianto just laughed and lead the way into the family room where Siani was waiting. The food was laid out on the coffee table and she had piled pillows around for seating. Jack gulped as he entered the room.

"Better?" Siani's asked evenly.

Ianto nodded and took his seat next to her. Jack smiled sheepishly and sat across from Siani.

Siani returned his smile with an even wider one.

_Oh goddesses, I'm so dead!_

_Oh yes you are my love, yes you are._


End file.
